I Need Ya
by gingershine
Summary: Sonny doesn't know who else to call, so he calls her. The only person he can bare his soul to.
1. Chapter 1

Lisa's phone rings for the third time. She finally rolls over and looks at it. She sees it is Sonny. She sees it is 0348. Shit she thinks to herself and answers the phone "Sonny. What is it? Why are you calling me at this hour?"  
She hears him take a shaky breath "My mama had a heart attack. And uh, um she's real sick Lisa. I, I, I don't know what to do."  
"Oh Sonny." She says with a softness he hadn't heard in a long time.  
"I, I'm sorry I called ya. I, um, uh I just didn't know who else to call. You're the only person I can be open with. I, I" Lisa cuts him off. "Sonny stop. It's okay. You know I am here for you no matter what. Do you want to talk about it?"  
"I don't know what to talk about…" He trails off.  
"Are you going to go see her? You know if you can." She asks.  
"I ain't even thought that far ahead yet." Sonny says sounding defeated. "This was a mistake; I am sorry I called Lisa."  
"No, it wasn't" Lisa realizes Sonny had hung up. Lisa lays back down and runs her fingers though her hair. It takes her about two seconds to decide to go to Sonny's. She gets out of bed and pulls on a sweatshirt and a pair of leggings. She looks in the mirror and decides Sonny has seen her like this more than enough. She grabs her purse and keys and heads down to her car.

Lisa is outside of Sonny's apartment. She knocks, he doesn't answer, and she knocks again. She decides to take out her key and let herself in. She looks around and sees Sonny sitting on the floor in the corner holding a bottle of makers. "Sonny it's just me. I was worried about you."  
"Lisa ya didn't need to come."  
"Yes, I did Sonny." She says moving towards and kneeling in front of him.  
"Lisa" He says in a warning tone.  
"What are you going to do? Hit me? Sonny you would never do that to me." She says taking away the bottle of Makers.  
He pulled her onto his lap. She wrapped her arms around his head and neck. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the smell of her shampoo for the first time in months. He felt a wave of calm wash over him. "I need ya" He says in a low weak voice.  
"I know you do sweetie, that's why I'm here." She says running her fingers through his hair and planting soft kisses on the top of his head.  
Sonny wraps his arms tightly around her. "I don't know what to do Lisa. I'm lost here, I, I can't fix this."  
"You don't have to Sonny. You don't always have to be the fixer. It's okay. Can we get off the floor though.?"  
"I need this." He says running his hands over back.  
"And we are going to lay in bed and cuddle." She says unwrapping her arms from Sonny's neck.  
"If ya say we gotta." He says letting go of her. She stands and reaches her hands out to Sonny, Sonny swats them away and stands up. When Lisa tuns to walk away from him, he grabs her by the waist and pulls her back against him. "I didn't mean leave."  
Lisa leans her head back on Sonny's chest as she has done hundreds of times before. "Do you really want me to stay, just as your best friend. Nothing is happening.""I don't think friends cuddle Lisa."  
"Damnit Sonny, you know what I mean."  
"Yes I do. And I just want to be with around ya, that's it."  
"Then why are you looking at me like that?" Davis asks.  
"Do ya really want to know the answer to that?" He says stroking her sides.  
"Probably not." Lisa responds already know his answer.  
"For the first time in my life Ima say this in a non-sexual way, bedroom." Sonny says slightly pushing her in that direction.

Sonny falls back onto his bed pulling Davis down on top of him. The both laugh. This is the first time they have just been together since the breakup. He kisses her neck. She knows she should stop him, but she has no power against him at this moment. Sonny releases his grip on her. She sits up and pulls her hoodie off reveling her tank top and lack of bra. Sonny has to fight the urge to reach up and grab her breasts. Lisa sees this "Don't even think about it Sonny."  
"Oh, I'm thinkin about it, but I'll be good." He says stroking her hip.  
"You're hopeless. How are you thinking about sex right now?"  
Sonny looks at her confused. "Are, are ya seriously askin me that? I mean, come on Lisa."  
"Oh my god, you're going to be that old man making inappropriate jokes and pinching asses, aren't you? Lisa says with a laugh.  
"And all with my right hand woman by my side." He says smiling up at her with a shit eating grin.  
"I'm still your right hand woman?"  
"You're here when I need ya most. I didn't even have to ask, actually I hung up on ya. But that didn't stop ya. Ya came over and picked me up off the floor."  
"I'll always be there for you Sonny. No questions asked. I don't care what happened between us, or what may happen in the future. There is a decade of friendship between us. You know me better than anyone."  
"And you know me better than anyone Lisa." He says pulling her down to him. She cuddles into his arms. "Um, Lisa, uh, can I, uh ask you somethin?"  
"Yes" Lisa mumbles into his chest.  
"If I um, go back to, uh, Texas, would, um, uh, ya, I don't know, go with me?"  
"You want me to go to Texas with you Sonny?"  
"Ya ain't gotta. I just, uh would really like the support. Oh, and my mama and sisters have always wanted to meet ya."  
"You told them about me?" Lisa asked a little shocked.  
"Davis, we have been joined at the hip for how long? Of course, I told them about ya. I think it always made mama feel better knowin there was a strong woman kickin my ass when it needed to be."  
"Well, how could I deny mama Quinn meeting the one consistent woman in her precious son's life."  
Sonny laughs and slaps her ass. "Bad girl Davis."  
"Go to sleep Sonny."  
"Yes ma'am" he mumbled stroking her hair.  
Davis feels Sonny's breathing deepen and his tense muscles relax, and she knows he's asleep. She rests her forehead against his pec and begins to think. "What are we doing here? Can we get through this trip without falling for each other again?" As she lay there wrapped in Sonny's arms, she realized she was relaxing for the first since the last time she sheared a bed with him.

Davis woke later in the morning to Sonny snoring and the day light trying to come in under the blackout curtains. She looked up and Sonny and saw he was still sound asleep. She managed to get out of his grip without waking him. Davis walked out into the living room, closing the bedroom door behind her. She walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. She pulled herself onto the counter while it brewed. She pulled out her phone and took and deep breath before hitting call after Blackburn's name. He picked up after three rings. "Lisa, what's wrong." He immediately asked.  
"Uh."  
"Are you okay?" he asked worried.  
"Oh yeah, I'm fine. Um Sonny's mom isn't though."  
"What?" Blackburn asked even more confused.  
"She had a heart attack overnight and is super sick and Sonny is a wreck. Um, he obviously wants to go see her, but uh, he wants me to go with him."  
"Holy shit." Eric responds, speechless.  
"I know he called me early this morning really upset. Eric, I don't want to make him do this alone. He hasn't seen them in years."  
"Uh, yeah Lisa you two take a few days. The team can survive without you two."  
"Thank you, Eric, you don't know how much this will mean to Sonny."  
"Just because I'm curious, why are you calling me and not Sonny?"  
"Um, well, he called me at like 0400 upset. I decided to come over her and found him hugging a bottle of Makers. He's still sleeping. I thought I would try to figure a few things out before he wakes up. Not being able to work the problem is killing him."  
"You're a good friend Lisa. He is lucky to have someone like you in his life."  
"He's my best friend. That's what you do. I know I have spent most of my time dragging him out of strip clubs at sunrise, but we have each other's backs no matter what."  
"Oh god, Sonny and strippers." Blackburn says with a laugh. "Anyways, if either of you need anything else let me know."  
"Thanks again. Have a good day Eric."  
"You too Lisa."  
She hangs up and thinks "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

She reaches over and pours herself a cup of coffee. She then pulls up her airline app and finds a flight for her and Sonny. She finds one leaving in eight hours and figures that will give them enough time to get everything together. She books the flight and a rental car. She figures they can deal with the where to stay problem when they get there. She hops off the counter and starts looking around for what to make for breakfast. She finds pancake mix and bacon. She smiles knowing this is Sonny's favorite breakfast. She turns on the radio and goes about cooking.

Sonny wakes up to the smell of bacon and a pounding headache. Last night comes flooding back to him. He feels around the bed and it's empty. He stands up, walks over to his dress and pulls out a pair of sweatpants and puts them on. He heads for the kitchen. He stops in his tracks when he sees Lisa in the kitchen cooking him breakfast while dancing and singing to the radio. How is he living without this woman? She hates cooking, but here she is making him his favorite breakfast, all while looking too adorable to handle. Sensing his eyes on her Lisa turns around to see Sonny in the middle of his living room with a goofy smile, wearing only gray sweatpants that do nothing to hide his morning half chub. She bites her lip and has to remind herself it's not like that.  
"Damn Davis ya cookin me breakfast? That's mighty nice of ya."  
"Figured I could do something to try to make you feel better." She said with a smile.  
He walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup. "I can think of a few more things ya could do to make me feel better." He said with a wink while leaning against the counter.  
"Sonny, no. Bad boy." She says while swatting his hand.  
"I know, that's the last thing we need right now. Um, last night, uh, thank ya."  
"Of course Sonny. Um do you remember everything?"  
"Like the whole conversation where we made nice again?" He says a little nervous for her answer.  
"Yeah." She responds going back to the pancakes.  
"I do. Why do you ask?" He asks even more nervous than he was before.  
"Don't be mad at me, okay. I called Blackburn and got him to approve both of us being off for a couple of days and I booked us a flight out and a rental car." She says worried he didn't really want her to go with him.  
Sonny stood shocked and speechless. She had done all of that for him, without him even asking her to. "I, uh, uh, no I ain't mad, but ya didn't have to do all of that. Last night was a rare moment of weakness and I, I." Lisa cuts him off "I know it was. So, this is a rare moment of me taking care of you." She says reaching out and stroking his arm.  
"Lisa, I have no idea how I will ever repay you for this. I mean ya didn't have to do any of this. I mean it thank ya from the bottom of my heart."  
"You are very welcome Sonny, but don't worry about repaying me. This is what best friends do, especially ones who love each other."  
They both freeze, both realizing what she just said. Sonny reaches his arms out, silently calling her to him. She steps over to him and he wraps his arms around her. He kisses the top of her head. "I know. Its compilated. That ain't never gonna change Lisa, you're the love of my life. We just gotta find a way to work around it."  
"Shit Sonny. This sucks. And what sucks the most isn't even the not physically being with you. It is not emotionally having you. I miss telling you about my day. I miss just sitting at the bar and drinking the night away while laughing our asses off. I miss knowing you had my back no matter what. I miss you being there, always my default plus one and drinking buddy."  
"I miss all of that too, but Lisa I ain't never not had your back."  
"I know Sonny. That was me stupidly thinking you hated my guts, but the when you spoke up in my defense at my hearing… Sonny that meant the world to me."  
"I hate to ruin the moment, but the pancakes." He says walking towards the stove to take them out of the pan.  
"Oh shit, my bad." She says grabbing the plates. Sonny puts their food on plates.

They move over to the kitchen table. Lisa looks at Sonny as he digs into his pancakes "Our flight is in about seven hours. I thought that would give both of us enough time to get our shit together and get to the airport in time."  
"Thank you again Lisa."  
"For real don't worry about it." She says placing a hand on his forearm.  
"By the way this is delicious. This is the second-best way you could wake me up." Sonny says with a chuckle.  
"I swear Sonny. On that note what are we telling your family?"  
"I, uh, I hadn't thought about that yet. Uh, friends. Are ya good with that?" He looks at Lisa a little worried.  
"I think that is the best plan." She says with a warm smile. "Now finish eating so you can get ready and we can head to my place."  
"So we can…" Sonny trails off.  
Lisa knows what he means. "Yes Sonny, it makes the most sense."  
"I know it does. I'll do the dishes. Ya worked hard on breakfast." Sonny says looking her up and down.  
"No, you pack, and I'll clean." Lisa says.  
"If you insist Davis.""Well, I do. So, get to packing." She says swatting his chest as she stands up. Lisa goes about cleaning the kitchen and Sonny goes into his bedroom to pack and to get ready.

About an hour later Sonny walks back out into the living room to find Davis sleeping on the sofa. He squats down so he is face to face with her. He reaches out and strokes her cheek. "It is time to wake up beautiful."  
"Nooo" she mumbles.  
He strokes her back and places a soft kiss on her temple. "Davis ya gotta wake up. Don't make me carry ya to the car."  
She sat up and stretched. "I'm going to need a minute before I can drive." She says with a huge yawn.  
"Don't worry about it. I'll drive." He says reaching his hand out to her to help her up. Lisa takes his hand and stands. "You got everything you need?"  
"Yeah, I'm as ready as I'm gonna be." He says looking at the floor.  
Lisa steps forward and wraps her arms around his waist. "It's going to be okay. And if it's not I am going to be there with you the whole time."  
"I'm gonna need ya by my side, I can already tell." He says while wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head. Lisa lays her head on his chest and relaxes into him. Sonny takes a deep breath and release his arms from around her. "We should get a move on there Davis."  
"Yes, we should." She says taking a step back from him.

They walk down to her car and head back to her apartment. They walk inside. Davis turns to Sonny "Help yourself to anything you want, you know where everything is. I am going to go take a shower and pack."  
Sonny flops himself on the couch while Davis disappears into her bedroom. Sonny turns on the TV. Only half watching it, too lost in his thoughts. After about an hour Sonny started to get restless and called out to Davis. When there was no answer he got up and walked towards her bedroom, thinking nothing of it. He rounds the corner and finds Lisa standing in front of her suitcase in just a bra and thong. "Shit, sorry." He says, but doesn't look away or leave.  
"Enjoying the view?" She says turning her back to him.  
"Why ya doin this to me?" Sonny ask, using all of his restraint not to grab her and throw her on the bed.  
"You're the one who walked in on me. Uninvited, may I add." She says putting her pants on.  
"Ya haven't told me to get out yet." Sonny says shifting.  
"Well, it's not like it's anything you haven't seen before." She says pulling her shirt on.  
"Just didn't realize I was still allowed to see." He says with a hopeful glint in his eye.  
"We probably shouldn't make a habit out of it. But truly I don't care, I have never been shy about my body with you, why would I start now? Plus, you walked out of your bedroom shirtless, in gray sweatpants with you morning wood on full display. We are even."  
"Oh, so ya did notice that?" He says with a smirk.  
"I'm not going to lie, it took all of my restraint not to jump right then." She says closing her suitcase.  
"Why does that have to work so well between us? Sonny says with a huff.  
"I know Sonny, I know."  
"Anyways ya ready to go?" Sonny askes pointing to her suitcase.  
"I am." She says reaching for it, but Sonny swats her hand away. "I got it Lisa."  
They walk down to her car and head to the airport.

They make their way to the airport and park. Once they are through security Sonny looks at Lisa. "I could eat."  
"Sonny, you could always eat." She says playfully slapping his belly.  
"Anything ya want?" He asks.  
"No not really. Whatever you want." She says  
Sonny spots a burger place up ahead and points. "That looks good to me."  
"Works for me Sonny."  
They are seated and ordered drinks. Lisa looks up from the menu to Sonny staring at her. "What's going on in that head cowboy?"  
Sonny smiles, she hadn't called him that in a long time. "Just thinking about everything. My mama really might die and I ain't seen her in almost five years. I feel like a horrible son."  
"Oh Sonny." Lisa says reaching out stroking his hand. "You're not a bad son. You're home maybe 60 days a year. That's not your fault. Plus, has she ever asked you to come home?"  
"I know all of that, I still feel shity about it though. And no."  
"Well, you know she doesn't hate you and that you will always be her son." Lisa says finding it hard to find the right words to comfort Sonny. The waitress comes up to take their orders. They order and go back to talking. "Okay Lisa, I am sick of talkin about this. What has been goin on with ya?"  
"You know Sonny."  
"No Lisa, I really don't. and um, uh, uh the arrest. Davis what the fuck happened."  
"Oh fuck. Well, remember when I told you I was going to spend the weekend with my sister. Well I got up there and she calls me, and she tells me I can't stay at her house and asks me to meet her at a diner. Well she gave me some bullshit answer about everyone having a stomach virus. Then she accused me of being unhappy. And, I, I couldn't deal with her shit. She stormed off and I found a bar and started drinking. Two local shitheads were messing with me. One grabbed my arm and I pushed him off then I felt a hand on my shoulder. And I, um, I turned and swung, turns out that hand belonged to a cop."  
"Why does that sound like it could be my story?" Sonny said with a laughed.  
Lisa laughs. "I wish I could say it is because you have worn off on me, but let's face it, I am who I am."  
The server brings their food. They thank him and return to their conversation.  
"Lisa, ya were defending yourself. There ain't a thing wrong with that."  
"As soon as something didn't go my way I turned to a bar." Lisa says picking at her fries  
"Were ya drunk?" He asks already knowing the answer.  
"Of course not, I would never get drunk alone in a city I don't know." Lisa says still looking down.  
"Why didn't ya call me, or hell even Blackburn?" Sonny asks  
"I, I have no idea. I guess I felt like I brought it on myself and I needed to handle it myself. Clearly that plan worked well."  
"Look at me Lisa." She looks up and they lock eyes. "No matter what I am your person. I was so worried about ya durin that entire mission. All I wanted to do was get back and make it all better."  
"Sonny…" Davis was speechless. "You wanted to make it all better?"  
"Ya bet your cute ass I did. I never wanna see ya hurt. That will never change Lisa."  
"Oh Sonny." Lisa was on the brink of tears.  
"No ma'am. No cryin. Eat so we can get to our gate." Sonny said with a warm smile.  
Lisa stands and moves to sit next to Sonny in the booth. He looked up at her surprised by the move. When she sits she wraps her arms around his neck. "I will always love you too."  
Sonny wraps his arms around her and holds her tight. "No questions asked."  
She kisses his neck. "No questions asked."  
Sonny pulls his arms from around her. "Now eat woman."  
"Okay, okay. To be fair, I wasn't even that hungry. You were the one that wanted to eat." Lisa says pulling her plate across the table to her.  
"I don't really see us havin time to eat once we get land." Sonny says before taking a bite of his burger.

They finish eating and pay. They walk to their gate and board the plane and take their seats. They find the third seat in their row empty. During taxi and take off Davis fell asleep and Sonny was staring mindlessly out the window. Lisa's head fell onto Sonny's shoulder. He looked down to see the arm rest digging into her side, he figured that couldn't be comfortable. "Hey Davis, wake up for a second." He says rubbing her thigh.  
She grumbles, but looks at him "what is it Sonny?"  
"Just thought we could get a little more comfy." He said putting the arm rest up.  
"What did you have in mind?" Davis asked, a little worried.  
Sonny sees the thought flash through her head. "Woah, while that is a fantastic idea, that's not what I had in mind. Stand up for a second."  
She does. Sonny shifts so his back is against the wall of the plane and he has one leg extended along the row and the other resting on the ground. Davis smiled and sat with her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and she cuddled into him. "Better?" he asked.  
"So much better." She says smiling up at him. They both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonny and Lisa are sitting outside the hospital. Lisa reaches over and takes Sonny's hand. "Are you ready Sonny?"

"I don't know if I can do this Lisa."

"Yes you can Sonny. You're a lot stronger than you think you are. Plus, I am going to be right by your side."

"Shit Lisa, I have seen brothers die and I have taken countless lives why is this so hard for me."

"It's your mom Sonny. It is okay to be worried."

"Okay, let's do this." Sony says running his hand down his face.

"You know where she is?" Lisa asks squeezing his hand tighter.

"Uh, yeah, Anna Grace text me her room number." Sonny says turning off the car.

"You got this Sonny. Let's go."

Sonny and Davis get out of the car. Sonny drapes his arm over Lisa's shoulder. They walk into the hospital and make their way into to the Cardiac ICU. Sonny pauses outside the doors to the unit. "Lisa, I" "Sonny you have come this far. Let's go."

"Shit. Okay." They open the door and walk down the hallway to Mama Quinn's room. Sonny freezes the second he sees his mom laying in the hospital bed.

Sonny's oldest sister sees him. Anna Grace stands and hugs him "Holy crap Sonny, you're all grown up."

"Woah, that is not a term that is used to describe Sonny Quinn." Sonny says with a laugh.

"And who is this?" Anna asks looking towards Davis.

"Oh, uh, this is my best friend Lisa Davis." Sonny says wrapping his arm around Lisa's waist.

Lisa extends her hand to shake Anna's hand. "It is very nice to meet you."

Anna takes her hand. "It is nice to meet you two Lisa. Are you the reason Sonny actually got his ass here?"

"Listen her Anna Grace, I wanted to come and see mama and y'all. I know it has been a long time, my life has just been crazy."

"That's not what I asked. I asked if she is the one that forced you down here."

"I am just going to answer this. Yes, I am the one that booked the flight and told him to get his ass through the hospital doors." Lisa says with a laugh.

Anna pulls Lisa into a hug. "Thank you for taking care of him. We all know he can't take care of himself."

"Aw he's not as hopeless as people think he is" Lisa says. Pulling back and rubbing Sonny's upper arm.

"Thank ya Davis." Sonny says. Truly grateful for her. "Um, uh how is she?"

"Better. They extubated her yesterday and she is just on a couple of liters nasal cannula. She is off of pressors and is and is down to one antidysrhythmic."

"Uh, hi little miss Physician Assistant, non medical person here." Sonny reminds Anna.

"Oh, right sorry I am just so used to talking to Scarlett and not having to worry about that. They took out her breathing tube and she is requiring just a little oxygen. And she no longer needs the medications to keep her blood pressure hand heart rate up. And her heart is having a little bit of trouble beating right so she is on a medication to keep it in line."

"Oh." Sonny says. Everything hitting all at once.

"Hey, she's doing better. They are hoping to have her moved out to the step-down unit some time tomorrow."

"I sorry it took me this long to come back and that this is the reason I am here."

"Well you're here now. Go say hi. She will be happy to see you." Anna tells Sonny.

Sonny looks down at Davis and she looks up at him. "She will be happy to see you Sonny. Go." Davis says shaking his arm off her.

"Fine" Sonny takes a deep breath and walks into his mom's hospital room and takes a seat in the chair next to her bed. "Hey Mama."

"Sonny" she says taking his hand.

"Mama, I'm real sorry it took me so long to come see ya. I'm glad you're okay"

"I'm glad you're here Sonny. How's life?"

Sonny laughs "It's good mama. Just bein the best Navy SEAL I can be."

"What about finding you a girl?" Mama Quinn asks nodding towards Davis.

"Oh mama, that is a beyond complicated question."

"She came all the way to Texas to support you. That doesn't sound too complicated to me."

"I'll tell ya what mama, the feelings aren't the complicated part. She's my best friend and has been for over a decade and yes, we fell in love, but as long as I'm still operatin we can't be together."

"Do you love her?"

"Mama"

"Sonny, answer your mother."

"Fine mama, she's the love of my life and half of me wants to give up operatin to be with her, but she would never in a million years allow me to do that."

"Can I meet the woman who has been kickin your ass for the last decade?"

"Of course ya can." Sonny turns. "Davis, c'here."

Davis walks hesitantly over to the bed. "Yes Sonny."

"Mama wanted to meet ya." He turns back to his mom. "Mama this is Lisa Davis."

"It is so nice to meet you Ms. Quinn." Lisa says.

"You're not gonna to let her sit down Sonny? I raised you better than that." Mama Quinn says smacking his arm.

"Oh, no it's okay. I'm okay standing." The next thing Lisa knows Sonny is pulling her down onto his lap. "Sonny." Lisa squeals. She shifts a little and whispers in Sonny's ear. "Friends."

"I'll explain later." He responds

"Lisa, I just want to say thank you for taking care of my boy. I remember when he told me he found a woman that keeps him in line, I was so relieved. And now to hear you are the love of his life, that makes me so happy. Just please don't break my boy's heart."

"I, um. I do love him. I will do everything I can to avoid it." Lisa says smiling awkwardly. Sonny wraps his arms around Lisa's waist and she instantly feels more secure. They look over at Sonny's mom and see she has drifted off. "I think we should let her sleep Sonny"

"I agree. We need to get checked into a hotel too." Sonny says letting go of her. Lisa stands up and walks back to the door where Anna is still standing.

Sonny stands too, he leans over and gives his mom a kiss on the top of her head. Sonny walks back over to Davis and Anna. Anna looks at him "That looked like a little more than best friends there Sonny."

Sonny makes an unhappy face and looks at Lisa to gage her reaction. Just as Sonny is about to answer a woman in a flight suit comes up to them, she wraps her arms around Anna's shoulders "Hey sis, how's mom?

"Holy fuck, Scarlett?" Sonny says shocked.

"Holy fuck, Sonny?" Scarlett says just as shocked. "I didn't realize you were actually coming down."

"Damn, I see how it is." Sonny says shaking his head.

"You're a dumbass" Scarlett says hugging him.

"Still bein mean to poor Sonny." Sonny tells Scarlett with a laugh.

Scarlett pulls away from Sonny and looks at Lisa "Sonny is there something you need to tell us?"

"Ain't nothin to tell. This is Lisa Davis. We have been workin together for about a decade now and because she is such a good best friend, she came with me."

Davis extends her hand to Scarlett. "It is nice to finally meet you." Lisa says with a smile.

"Damn, Sonny didn't make you up. Anna and I always kinda wondered if he just told mom he had this amazing best friend that kicked his ass when needed and could close down any bar with him just so she wouldn't worry." Scarlett tells Davis after shaking her hand.

Lisa laughs. "If I wasn't real Sonny would never find his way out of the strip clubs at sunrise."

"Oh shit. And she's a ball buster. I like this, we are going to have to get to know each other better." Anna laughs.

"Looks like you and Anna have that in common." Scarlett says shaking her head.

"I for one don't like this." Sonny says annoyed. "Anyways, what is this whole get up?" Sonny says pointing to Scarlett's flight suit.

"See if you came home more than once a decade you would know I am a flight nurse." Scarlett responds.

"Wait, I thought ya were the uh nurse version of what she is." Sonny says pointing to Anna.

"Great way to put that. I am a nurse practitioner, but before I went back to school I started flying and fell in love with it. So, I do both. I also take it Anna didn't tell you she still works as a flight medic too." Scarlett says.

"Damn, I ain't the only baddass sibling anymore." Sonny says looking between his sisters.

"Well, now that Sonny is caught up on our careers, how's mom?" Scarlett asks Anna

"Good she's down to two liters regular nasal cannula and only on Amiodarone, which seems to be controlling the ventricle craziness that was happening."

"Fantastic, are they gonna move her to step down?" Scarlett asks.

"If she keeps up this way, yes, tomorrow some time." Anna responds.

"Great. Let me get back to the helipad, I am sure my medic and pilot are beyond ready to head back to base and go home. Are we all going to dinner? Think on, text me. Bye guys." Scarlett calls over her shoulder as she walks away.

"Tell ya what, let us go get a hotel room and then we can all meet for dinner." Sonny says.

"That works for me. Where are you staying?" Anna asks.

"Uh, uh, I" "The Hilton." Davis cuts Sonny off.

"Wait, I thought you didn't book a hotel this mornin?" Sonny asks Davis confused.

"I just booked it." Lisa says.

"Wow, she really has your back, doesn't she?" Anna laughs.

"That's Davis, when she ain't puttin me in front of the bad guy, she's watching my back."

"Um, excuse me, I watch your back extra hard when I put you guys in front of the bad guy. No climbing the six-foot latter on my watch." Lisa says lightly punching Sonny in the arm.

"Yes Ma'am, Ensign Davis." Sonny says snapping to attention.

"I'm going to fucking kill you Petty Officer Quinn."

"Wait, what do you do Lisa?" Anna asks confused.

"Oh, I am the intel officer attached to Bravo team now."

"Now? Because I thought you did something else." Anna asks still confused.

"You're right. I have been an officer for about a year. I was logistics prior to going to Officer Candidate School."

"Ah. That makes more sense. You two go get checked into your hotel and I will text you where we decide to meet for dinner. Okay?"

"Sounds like a plan Anna. We will see you in a while." Sonny says hugging her.

"It was nice to meet you." Lisa tells Anna.

"You too Lisa."

Sonny and Lisa walk out to their rental car and start driving to the hotel. "Want to tell me what the hell that was about with your mother?"

"I um, I tried to tell her you are just my friend, but she wouldn't believe me and then I told her it was complicated and she insisted that it wasn't since you came to Texas to support me it wasn't complicated, and I, I don't know I just didn't have the heart to tell her, nor did it feel right to do that to her."

"So, you thought lying to her about us would be better?" Lisa askes annoyed.

"I technically didn't lie to her. I told her it was complicated and that we can't be together while I'm still operatin and that, uh you're the love of my life."

"Shit Sonny."

"What? Ain't none of that incorrect Lisa."

"I just thought we were going to keep all of that to ourselves. And since you pulled me onto your lap in front of your sister, I am sure she will have a bunch of questions."

"Yeah, sorry about that one. It was just kinda a in the moment thing, seein as we ain't in Virginia Beach and it can't end our careers."

"I guess you're right. Are we telling your sisters everything?"

"I don't see why not just be honest with them. Right?" Sonny asks.

"Yeah. You're right. There is no point in lying to them, I know Anna is confused and I am sure Scarlett will be as soon as Anna tells her what she saw. God Sonny this is not how I saw this trip going."

"I know Lisa, let's just go with it and hope for the best."

"Sounds like a plan Sonny."

Sonny pulls into the hotel parking lot and finds a parking spot. They get their bags out and head inside. They walk inside and check in and head to the room. Lisa flops on the bed. Sonny jumps and lands next to her. Causing Lisa to bounce off the bed a little. "Shit Sonny" Lisa laughs. Sonny wraps his arms around and pulls her on top of him. "Sonny you know you shouldn't be doing this."

"I know Lisa." Lisa tries to move off of Sonny, but he grabs her hips and holds her in place.

"Sonny. Bad idea."

"Lisa, I, I'm not going to try anything I promise. I just want ya close."

"Okay Sonny." She says finding his hands on her hips and giving them a squeeze.

"Davis, thank ya for everything. I know my sisters can be a bit much. They were always two peas in a pod, I see some things never change. Ya handled them, especially Anna like a pro; just be careful she's into your type."

"I was going to say no problem Sonny, it is nice to get to meet your family after all of these years, then you go and tell me your sister wants to get in my pants."

"I mean, I can't blame her." Sonny says raking his eyes over her body.

"Great now I have two Quinns chasing after me. Although one of them is available to me." Lisa says.

"I, I, not that I want ya to with my sister, but uh another woman?" Sonny with an evil look.

"You can wipe that smirk off your face. I only have threesomes with guys." Lisa says placing her hands on his chest.

"Damn Davis. How the fuck did I never know about that?"

"Like you would ever share me Sonny."

"You'd be surprised there Davis."

"Really Sonny?"

Sonny is about to respond when his phone goes off. He looks at it and it is a text from Anna with where and when they are having dinner. "That was Anna, dinner in 30."

"Good, I'm hungry." Lisa says as she climbs off Sonny and walks into the bathroom. Sonny sits up on the bed and tries to digest the conversation he just had with Davis. She walks out of the bathroom. "Ready if you are cowboy."

"One thing." Sonny says moving towards her. "And what would that be Sonny?" Sonny keeps moving towards her and pushes her against the wall and captures her lips in a passionate kiss. She winds her arms around his neck, pulling him tightly against her. They stay locked together for several minutes until Sonny's phone going off again brings them back to reality. "Either we walk out of this room now, or we ain't leavin for the rest of the night." Sonny growls.

"Back up then cowboy." Lisa whispers, her hand lingering at the waist band of Sonny's jeans.

Sonny brushes a loose chunk of hair behind her ear. "Ya ain't makin it easy."

Lisa leans her head back against the wall, takes a deep breath and places her hands on Sonny's chest pushing lightly against him. "Okay, let's go."

"I always knew ya were smarter than me there Davis."

"Let's go Sonny, before my desire outweighs my better judgement."

Lisa turns and looks at Sonny while he is driving. "What type am I?"

"Uh Davis?"

"Earlier you told me Anna loves my type, so what type is that?"

"Oh, uh, um beautiful and badass. She thinks she can, uh, flip any woman that has that, uh real badass characteristic like ya do." Sonny says hoping to not be punched.

"Oh, yeah that mistake happens a lot." Davis says with a shrug.

Sonny looks wearily at Davis, "Ya don't hate me too much for sayin that."

"No Sonny. I really don't care."

Sonny reaches over and takes Lisa's hand "Good."

They pull into the parking lot, get out of the car and walk into the restaurant. They see Anna at a table with another woman that Sonny does not recognize. "I think ya may be safe there Davis."

Lisa laughs "I mean all I really have to do is climb onto your lap and start making out with you and that would put an end to your sister hitting on me."

"Don't tease me with a good time Davis."

"Keep it in your pants Sonny."

"I have been doin a good job thus far." An evil grin spreading across Sonny's face.

They arrive at the table and Anna greets them "Hey guys! This is my girlfriend Maddy. Maddy this is my brother Sonny and his uh, friend Lisa."

"Ya ain't gotta say it like that Anna Grace and it is very nice to meet ya Maddy." Sonny says shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Sonny."

"Maddy Robinson nice to meet you." Maddy says extending her hand to Lisa. Lisa takes it "Lisa Davis, nice to meet you."

Sonny and Davis sit down. Lisa looks at Maddy, knowing Sonny shouldn't be allowed to question her. "So Maddy, what do you do?"

"I am a flight nurse and I still work in a PICU a little."

"Forgive my ignorance, PICU?" Lisa asks

"Oh, I'm sorry. Pediatric ICU." Maddy clarifies.

"So y'all two met at work" Sonny buts in.

Anna responds "We did. We were partners for a few years. And one thing led to another."

Davis laughs "Looks like falling for co-works runs in the family too."

"Not cool Davis" Sonny grumbles.

"Aw is the tier one operator upset I called him on his bullshit."

Sonny leans forward and whispers in Lisa's ear "You'll regret that there Davis."

Anna laughs "Damn, you really do give him a run for his money."

Sonny shakes his head. "Ya have no idea there Anna."

"I knew you two weren't just friends, spill." Anna Says leaning forward ready for the story.

"I don't really feel like recantin this twice so why don't we just wait for Scarlett to get here." Sonny says rubbing Lisa's shoulder.

Anna rolls her eyes. "I don't like it, but I guess it's fair."

"Anyways, just so I have it straight in my head. Anna you're a flight medic and a Physician's Assistant?" Lisa asks clearly confused.

Anna smiles, she never thought Sonny would bring a girl home, let alone one like Lisa. "I am. Just like Scarlett I fell in love with flying and I still do both. It's great, one day I am working in the PICU taking care of sick little ones and the next I am out on some scene with some dude that fell 5 stories and is real messed up. Best of both worlds if you will."

"That definitely sounds like two different worlds." Lisa says still amazed people willing to that for a living. "How did you and Scarlett get into all of this?"

"Well, you see, I had some bullshit bachelor's degree in biology and had no idea what to do with it and Scarlett was in nursing school and she was trying really hard to get me to go as well, and uh that just wasn't quite for me so I went to EMT school instead and fell in love with EMS. I then went to paramedic school. I worked for about five years before deciding I wanted to try to fly and by some miracle, I got a flight job and like I said, and I fell in love with EMS all over again. But it also opened my eyes to the critical care side of things, and I decided I wanted to go to PA school. And now here I am. As for Scarlett she went straight to adult ICU as a new grad nurse and loved it, but she got bored after a while and then when I started flying, she kind of started to think about too. So, she applied, and because I am such an amazing sister, I helped her get the job. And when I decided on PA school, she decided she should torture herself too and she got into NP school. So long story short now we are here."

"Um wow. I am so impressed by you two."

"Are you kidding me little miss intel officer?" Anna says with a laugh.

"See that doesn't seem that impressive to me, probably about as special you think your job is" Davis says.

"That's a good point Lisa."

At that moment Scarlett and her husband walked in. "Hey guys." She says. "Jeremy this is my brother Sonny and his friend Lisa." Everyone interduces themselves.

Anna smiles "Seeing as Scarlett is now here. Spill Sonny."

"What is Sonny spilling?" Scarlett asks confused.

"What the fuck's up with him and Lisa. Because they are more than just best friends."

"I, uh, um, we fell in love." Sonny says unsure of himself.

"What the hell does that even mean." Anna pushed.

"Okay" Lisa says "We originally met when I was assigned support staff to SEAL team 4, which is the team Sonny was assigned to prior to going to Green Team. We made fast friends and spent the next years being best friends. Nothing ever happened. About six months after Sonny got drafted to Bravo I was assigned to be their logistics. Sonny and I picked up where we left off and the rumors went crazy. For the next several years we were just friends. Then something changed for both of us. We tried to fight it, but it happened. It went from hooking up to falling in love and madly in love. And we were together for about a year and a half. And then um, I, um I ended it because of our jobs, we are not allowed to be together, if anyone found out we would be fired immediately. We love each other so much so, but the stress and constant worry while we are together, it was just too much."

"We are still figurin out how to be just friends." Sonny adds.

"Shit" Anna says slightly shocked.

"Let me ask you this, if your jobs were not in the way would you two be together?" Scarlett asks.

Sonny looks at Lisa. "She would have a ring on her finger if the Navy wasn't in our way. But we have both accepted that as long as I'm still operatin we can't be together."

Lisa looks at Sonny. "What?"

"Don't play dumb Davis. Ya know I want to spend the rest of my life with ya." Lisa rests her hand on his thigh and smiles.

"You dumbass you don't realize you basically just proposed to her without actually proposing to her." Anna points out.

"Fuck. Davis ain't dumb."

"Davis is right here." Lisa buts in. "And Sonny is right I am not dumb, I did know that, it is just we never said that to each other. It's, it's just weird hearing it, that's all."

"So ya don't hate me right Davis?"

"No Sonny. I could never hate you."

Jeremy looks at Scarlett "Why don't you love me like that?"

Everyone laughs at Jeremy's attempt at cutting the tension. "I'll never hate you either, you just really piss me off sometimes." Scarlett says kissing Jeremy on the cheek.

The group spends the rest of the night eats dinner, drinking and catching up.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny wakes up knowing he drank too much the night before. Sonny knows there is a woman in his arms, but it hasn't hit him yet that it is Lisa Davis, his best friend and the love of his life. Sonny looks down and remembers. The last couple of days come flooding back to him. He freezes, afraid to wake her, afraid for this moment to end. Lisa snorts and Sonny can't help but laugh. Lisa stirs "You watching me sleep Quinn?"

"No ma'am, I can't really do that from this angle, but I was very much enjoyin the moment."

"This is nice" Lisa says throwing an arm and leg over Sonny, trying to get him as close to her as she can. "Damn Sonny."

"Uh, sorry. I can't really control that one. And ya laying like that ain't helpin the situation." Sonny says stroking her arm.

"Oh, I wasn't thinking, I just did that." Lisa goes to roll away from Sonny, but he stops her.

"I didn't tell ya to move, actually I don't want ya to. I like this." Sonny says with is hand inching up her thigh. Sonny knows he shouldn't, but he doesn't want to stop and she's not stopping him. Lisa surprises them both and leans her head up and captures Sonny's lips. Before Lisa knows what is happening Sonny has flipped them over and is now on top of her. Lisa moans and wraps her legs around Sonny's waist, pulling him in tighter against her. Sonny can't think straight at this point, all he knows is how good it feels to be nestled between Lisa's legs again.

Sonny's phone rings. "You should answer it Sonny. It might be about your mom."

"Fuck" Sonny groans and reaches for his phone. "Anna Grace Quinn this better be good."

Anna responds "That is no way to talk to your amazing sister. Anyways they are moving Mom to step down and they want her to have a little time alone to get settled, so I figured we could all meet at the farm and have breakfast."

Sonny takes a deep breath. "Um, yeah we can meet ya there. When?"

"About an hour. Sound good?" Anna asks.

"Great." Sonny says dryly.

"I'm going to figure out why you aren't happy about this when you get you ass here little brother."

"See ya then, Anna." Sonny hangs up the phone. Sonny looks over to see Davis already out of bed and gathering an outfit for the day. Sonny runs his hand across his face and then buries his face in the pillow.

Lisa sees this and chuckles. "You might be right about Anna wanting me. Every time we even think about doing something she calls or texts you."

"She was always a cock block and tryin to steal my women." Sonny laughs.

Davis walks into the bathroom, before closing the door she calls back to Sonny, "I'll see you in a few."

Sonny takes a minute and then gets up and gets some clothes from his suitcase. Before he knows it, Davis is walking out of the bathroom wrapped in a very little towel. "Damn Davis."

"What? Figured you wanted to take a shower too." Lisa says trying to ignore the fact is barely covered by the towel she has on.

"Oh, um, uh yeah I do." Sonny says, having a hard time finding words at the moment. He gets up and walks to the bathroom.

While Sonny is in the shower Lisa gets dressed, does her makeup and decides to let her hair dry naturally.

Sonny walks out of the bathroom in his boxers and heads to the bed where he had laid out his clothes. "I see ya are lettin your hair just do its thing."

"Is that a problem Sonny?"

"Not at all. In fact, ya look super cute with it like that." Sonny tells her while getting dressed. Lisa blushes, she can't deny how good it feels to have these moments with Sonny again. When they are finished getting ready, they head down to the rental car and start driving towards Sonny's family farm.

They drive for a little while until Sonny pulls off onto a dirt road. "We have arrived." Sonny announces.

Lisa looks around. The first thing she sees are horses grazing throughout the fields. A large pond on one side and trees everywhere. "Holy hell Sonny this place is amazing. And you grew up here?" Lisa asks still unable to believe it.

"That I did. Spent pretty much every day in these fields. Sonny keeps driving until they reach the house. "Uh they remolded the house."

"Sonny that house is gorgeous, and that's all you have to say?"

"Davis, ya know I really don't care about how houses look."

Lisa sits and stars at the massive white brick house with a front porch that looks to be half the size of the house and a tin roof. "Sonny I can't get over this."

"I am sure the inside looks even nicer." Sonny says nodding towards the house.

"Okay, okay I am coming. You're just hungry, aren't you?" Lisa gets out of the car and follows Sonny inside.

"You know me so well." Sonny says giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He realizes what he just did and looks down at Davis and sees she either doesn't mind or is to wrapped up in the farm to notice, either way he would take it.

Sonny opens the door and walks through, "Anna, ya here?"

"In the kitchen Sonny." Anna calls out.

Sonny and Davis make their way into the kitchen. They find Anna and Jeremy putting the finishing touches on breakfast. "Hey y'all. How are ya this mornin?" Sonny says.

"Good man, how are you guys?" Jeremy asks turning towards them.

"Lisa do you mind helping me set the table?" Jeremy asks

"Of course not." Lisa follows Jeremy into the dining room.

"So Sonny, why were you so pissed when you answered the phone this morning?" Anna asks knowing it was going to piss him off all over again.

"Ain't none of your damn business Anna."

"Aww did you try and put the moves on Lisa and she turned you down?" Anna asks poking the bear farther.

"There was no turnin down happenin. Then you had to go and ruin that." Sonny growled.

"Wait, what happened to just friends? Not that I believed it for a second, but…" Anna counters

"Like I said last night we are still tryin to figure it out. But I will tell you what, we work so well together and we ain't ever had to try to be good together, it's real hard to fight it." Sonny tells Anna.

"Not that I know her that well, but from what I have seen you two are prefect for each other. Like so natural together, even when you are trying to act like there is nothing between you two, it's still super obvious." Anna says unsure of how it will be received.

"I know Anna, therein lies the problem."

"I for one hope you to sort your shit out. I like the two of you together." Anna says with a shoulder shrug.

"Good to know Anna."

"What is good to know?" Davis asks walking back into the room.

"Oh, uh. Anna likes and approves of ya." Sonny says awkwardly.

"That is good to know." Davis says with a small laugh.

"Where the hell is Scarlett anyways?" Sonny asks.

"Her and Maddy decided we need fresh orange juice and avocados, so they ran to the store." Jeremy answers.

"I hope you're ready to be drunk by 10 am" Anna laughs.

Sonny and Davis laugh. "I wish I could say that was a new thing to us." Lisa shakes her head.

Maddy and Scarlett walk into the kitchen. "Good morning you two." Scarlett says reaching out to hug Sonny. "Glad you guys came."

"I'm just excited for this food." Sonny says eyeballing the food.

"It is truly amazing that you have the abs you do with all of the shit you eat and drink." Lisa laughs rubbing Sonny's abs.

Sonny pulls Davis tight against him. "Don't be a hater there Davis." Davis tries to wiggle free, but Sonny holds her tight. "Want me to show you around the property after breakfast?"

"I would definitely like that." Lisa says smiling up at him.

Sonny's hand slips from Lisa' shoulders, down her back and lands on her ass "Good."

"You're trouble Sonny."

"That means it fun." He whispers, brushing her ear with his lips.

"Mm Sonny" Lisa involuntarily moans as a wave of desire washes over her. "Sonny, please."

Sonny sees a pleading to stay in control look in her eyes. "Ya got it Davis." Sonny steps back from her. Davis was so thankful for their ability to communicate wordlessly in that moment.

"Food is all ready." Scarlett calls from the dining room. The group files into the dinning room. Everyone gets their food and the group spends the next hour eating and talking. When they are done eating Anna and Scarlett demanded that Sonny show Davis around the house and the farm.

Lisa follows Sonny from the table and into the living room. "Sonny this is so pretty."

"Yeah, they did a good job on it." Sonny says shifting uncomfortably. I guess we can head upstairs.

"Sounds good to me." Lisa smiles

As they walk to the staircase Sonny sees the alcove under the stairs and chuckles. "And this was our indoor clubhouse when we were kids."

"Aw, that's so sweet. I bet your guys imaginations ran wild here." Lisa says.

"They sure did Davis." Sonny says heading up the stairs. "Uh, this is the landing and then there is a deck out there, best place to watch the sunrise."

"Oh wow, yeah that looks like a great place for that." Lisa says looking out the sliding door, noticing the view from the deck.

"Fun Sonny fact: I had my first kiss out there."

"Really?" Lisa asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Really. Her name was Pamala. She was my first real girlfriend. We were in uh, 8th grade. There was supposed to be a meteor or somethin. We dragged a couple of bean bags out there and spent hours starin at the sky, well she was starin at the sky, I was starin at her."

"I see not much has changed." Lisa says bumping his hip with hers.

"Ya ain't wrong." Sonny turns to walk down the hall. "And this was my bedroom."

"Sonny, it's literally a shrine to Texas." Lisa laughs. This is exactly what she would expect the room of teenage Sonny to look like.

"Ya say that like there's somethin wrong with that. This was an epic room." Sonny flops on his bed. "Ya gonna c'here or not."

"Let me guess this this where you had sex for the first." Lisa laughs, letting Sonny pull her onto the bed.

"And to answer your question, no. That happened in the back of my truck out in the woods." Sonny says pulling Davis close to him and kissing the top of her head. "Don't worry we'll get to that."

"Damn Sonny. Back of your truck."

"What? Don't act like ya wouldn't. Plus, it was real nice. I put a bunch of pillows and blankets back there, stole a bottle of wine from the liquor cabinet. She really seemed to appreciate it."

"Sonny the romantic. Why haven't I gotten to see this side of you?"

"Shit Lisa, I tired, or have ya forgotten."

"You're right you did. You were always so sweet to me." Against her better judgment she gave Sonny a quick peck on the lips. "What was this one's name?"

"Carly. First girl to break my heart." Sonny says.

"And there it is. A name ending in a y. So, Carly was the one that set you on this path?"

"Oh, yeah, the same path that led me to ya. Or is that part not important."

"Don't be a dick Sonny."

"I ain't bein a dick Davis, just statin the truth."

"Oookkayy Sonny."

"Okay, onto the next stop of the tour." Sonny says pushing Davis towards the edge of the bed.

"Here's something I never thought I would see, you pushing me out of bed." Lisa laughs as she rolls off the bed.

"Come on. Let's head out to the property." Sonny says standing. Sonny and Lisa walk out of the house and head towards the garage and get in one of the gators. Sonny takes off towards the pond. "So, we pretty much let the horses and cows roam free."

"Sonny, I can't get over how incredibility beautiful this place is."

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm glad you're here." Sonny smiles at her. Sonny drives deeper into the woods of the property and eventually stops the gator.

"Why are we stopping here?" Lisa asks looking around.

Sonny gets off the gator and walks over to a tree and points. Lisa follows him. She looks at the tree and sees Carly and Sonny etched in it. "Oh my god, this is it. Sonny this is so crazy, seeing all of this and leaning all of this about your past. I, I really like it Sonny."

"It's fun sharin all of this with ya. I haven't talked about most of this stuff since it happened." Sonny slowly moves towards Davis, pushing her against the tree, pinning her between himself and the tree.

"Sonny."

"If you don't want me to, I'll stop. All ya gotta do is say so." Sonny says running his hands up and down her body.

"Damn it Sonny. I want you. I want you so bad, but this isn't a good idea."

"That ain't an answer Lisa. I know it ain't a good idea, but I want ya too." Sonny kiss her.

She wraps her arms around his neck. She can't believe she is letting him do this. She feels like putty in his arms. How does a man do this to her? Sonny slowly backs up from her placing a hand on the tree behind her head. Without thinking Lisa reaches out to him and pulls him back against her by the belt buckle. Sonny captures her lips again. His hands find their way under her shirt.

"Lisa" He mumbles against her lips.

"Mmhmm" she responds, not willing to let the moment end.

"Davis baby." Sonny breaks the kiss. "Do ya really want it to happen like this?"

Lisa buries her face in his chest. "No. I do want it though."

"Tell ya what Lisa, let's go to dinner tonight. I'll take ya to my favorite spot. Does that sound good?"

"A real date with Sonny Quinn and no prying eyes? In his environment? How could I be so lucky?"

"Fuckin smart ass." Sonny grumbles walking back to the gator. "Shall we continue the tour."

"Where to now tour director?" Lisa asks sliding next to him.

Sonny puts his arm around her shoulder. "The stables and then we can head back to the house."

"Sounds good to me." Davis says.

Sonny pulls up to the stables and stops. "See that ledge up there?"

"Yeah, what's so special about it?"

"That's where I broke my first bone. I was jumpin from the ledge and miss judged the pile of hay I was tryin to land on. Stuck my arm out and snap."

"Your first broken bone. God you were destined to be a SEAL weren't you."

Sonny chuckles. "One could say that. Ya ready to head back to the house?"

"Let's go."

Sonny and Davis walk back into the house and are greeted by Scarlett. "Hey, y'all we were just getting ready to head over to the hospital. Y'all are coming right?"

"Yeah of course we are." Sonny says.

"Good. Separate cars?"

"Sounds like a plan." Anna says walking into the room.

Everyone goes to their cars and heads to the hospital.

The group walks into Eleanor's room. She greets each of them. Eleanor looks at Lisa. "Come over her Lisa."

"Oh, um, okay Ms. Quinn." Davis walks towards her bed side.

"Lisa, sweetie please call me Eleanor. Have a set." Mama Quinn points to the chair next to her bed.

"Okay." Lisa sits, very unsure of herself.

"Tell me about yourself Lisa."

Lisa shifts unsure of where to begin. "There isn't a whole lot to tell, I had a pretty crappy childhood. I joined the Navy at 18 to get away from it and to have stability in my life. I spent a lot of years being logistical support for SEAL team 4 and then Bravo Team, which is how Sonny and I came to know each other. I decided I wanted more out of my career and I went to officer candidate school. I am now an intel officer and I work primarily with Bravo Team. I think that is about it."

"You seem like a very strong young woman Lisa." Eleanor smiles

"Yes ma'am, I try to be." Lisa says returning Eleanor's smile.

"How did you and Sonny fall in love?"

Lisa turns and looks at Sonny. "Honestly, I am not sure either of us really know, but one day he went from my best friend Sonny to this really attractive and caring guy Sonny. We tried really hard to fight the feelings because our relationship will end both of our careers if it gets out, but we couldn't fight it. We fell in love. It has been messy with work and how much we both suck at relationships, but we love each other very much."

Eleanor smiles and pats Davis on the forearm. "Sonny, why does this wonderful woman not have a ring on her finger?"

"I, uh." Sonny turns to his sisters. "Did you two put her up to this?" The both shake their heads no. Sonny huffs. "Because Mama, she just told you. If anyone knows about our relationship our careers are over. And both of us have worked way too hard to end them because we couldn't keep our feelins under wraps."

"Oh Sonny, how do you just accept that?"

"Mama I have to, we have to. One day I'll be done operatin and Davis and I will be able to be a normal couple, but that day ain't here yet."

"He's right Eleanor, no matter how much Sonny and I love each other and want to be together we can't be a public couple. We never even should have fallen in love, but we are here now and we are working through this messed up world we are living in.

"That just stinks." Mama Quinn pouts.

Lisa laughs. Sonny responds. "Yes it does Mama."

"You are going to marry her right?" Eleanor asks.

"One day Mama, one day." Sonny says leaning down and kissing Davis on the top of the head.

"And you're going to say yes right Lisa?"

"When that day finally comes, yes I will say yes." Lisa smiles.

"And what about grand babies because Scarlett refuses to give me any and I would be shocked if Anna Graced staid with one woman long enough to have children."

"Don't drag us into this shit." Anna calls from across the room.

"I second Anna" Scarlett adds.

"Quite you two. I didn't ask for your input." Mama Quinn fusses at Anna and Scarlett.

Sonny looks at Lisa and she looks back at him. "I, um, uh. Mama why ya gotta ask a question like that?"

"Sonny, you're avoiding the question." Eleanor says sternly.

"Eleanor, we honestly have never talked about it. I for one am not sure I am meant to be a mom. Nor do I think I want to be one."

"I'm with Davis, I ain't got no business bein responsible for another human life like that."

"Why do none of my children want to give me grandbabies?"

"Because you raised us to go out into the world and do great things, and that's what we are doin." Sonny points out.

Davis stands "Ms. Quinn I am going to let you spend some time with Sonny and his sisters."

"Oh no Lisa, you don't have to do that." Eleanor protests.

"I insist." Lisa say fishing the car keys out of Sonny's pocket. "I'll see you guys in a little while."

Lisa walks out of the room and heads for the car. Lisa leans her head back against the head rest. This was a lot. This isn't what she had bargained for. Lisa's phone goes off, she looks down and sees it's from Sonny. "Sorry about all of that. Please don't hate me. And please tell me we are still on for dinner."

Lisa smiles, there's her favorite Sonny. "I don't hate you, promise. Those are normal questions. I just feel like I broke your mom's already broken heart. And yes we are still on for dinner."

Sonny feels a wave of relief wash over him when he reads Lisa's text. "Ya didn't break her heart, I think she counted me out of the grandbaby game a long time ago."

"Haha good to know Sonny. I'll see you in a little while, I am going to go do a few things."

"Okay. See ya in a while Lisa."


	4. Chapter 4

Lisa finds her way to the local mall and heads inside, looking for a top to wear on her and Sonny's date. Lisa walks through a few stores before finding something she liked, a strapless, flowy, salmon top. As she is trying on the top she remembers she didn't pack a strapless bra and decides to head to the lingerie store to buy one. Lisa walks into the lingerie store and starts to look around. She sees a blue/gray bustier with matching thong and decides that would be prefect. She tries the bustier on and looks in the mirror. She is impressed at how good she looks in it. She knows Sonny will lose his mind the second he sees her in it. Lisa purchases the items and walks out of the store. She walks around the mall a little longer, just clearing her mind. Lisa knows she shouldn't give in, but this trip has been prefect and she feels like she is falling in love with Sonny all over again.

"Sonny did I upset Lisa?" Eleanor asks.

"No Mama, ya didn't upset her. I think she is just overwhelmed. Truth is we have been pushin our feelings away for a while now because of work and now here we are talkin about it. And talkin about things her and I ain't never talked about before.

"Is she coming back?" Eleanor asks still concerned.

"Yeah Mama, she'll be back. She just needed a little space. She doesn't really have a family outside of the team, all of this is just a bit much."

Scarlett steps over. "Is that what she meant when she said she had a rough childhood?"

"Um, yeah. Her mom was drunk and at the age of like 8 she was pretty much playing mom to her two younger sisters. And uh when she was 11 their house caught on fire and she was only able to save one of her sisters. So of course, the sister that survived blames Davis for not savin the other sister. It's a whole thing that she hates talkin about or anyone knowin about."

"Wow you would never know that." Anna says.

"And that is just the way she likes it. Lisa is a real special person and how the hell she fell in love with a loser like me is beyond me, but she did and I plan on makin the most of it. I don't know how or when, but I will." Sonny and his sisters continue talking to their mom.

Lisa walks out of the mall and heads towards the car. Lisa text Sonny. "Hey, do you want me to come back to the hospital or head back to the hotel?"

Sonny's phone beeps with the new text notification, he opens his text messages and reads the new text and responds. "I would love it if ya came back and so would Mama, she feels bad about earlier."

Lisa smiles reading the text. "Okay, I will see you in a little while."

Sonny responds. "Wonderful. I can't wait for dinner."

Before long Lisa is pulling back into the hospital parking lot. She walks upstairs, onto the unit and leans against the door frame and watches Sonny and his sisters interact with their mom. Lisa has a pang of sadness for the family she doesn't have. Sonny sees her "Get your ass in here Davis." Sonny says reaching an arm out towards her. Lisa walks into the room and over to Sonny. He wraps his arm around her and pulls her onto his lap. "Relax" he whispers in her ear.

Mama Quinn looks at Lisa. "Lisa, I am glad you came back, I was worried I upset you."

Davis smiles. "Don't worry, you didn't upset me. I am just more comfortable talking about HVTs and target packages than feelings." Sonny laughs, that's the Davis he knows.

"That is a relief to hear." Mama Quinn smiles and reaches her arms out to hug Davis. Davis leans forward and hugs her. "It has been so nice getting to know you Lisa."

"And I have enjoyed getting to know you too. It's really nice to see where Sonny comes from. Thank you for welcoming me with open arms." Mama Quinn lets go of Lisa and she sits back on Sonny's lap.

Mama Quinn yawns. Anna looks up at her siblings. "Mama we are going to let you sleep, okay?" Mama Quinn nods her approval.

Scarlett stands and hugs Eleanor goodbye. Lisa gets up so Sonny can do the same. Once everyone says their goodbyes the group walks out of the hospital.

"What are you two up to tonight?" Scarlett askes Sonny and Davis.

"Gonna show her around town a little. Ricky's is still there, right?" Sonny asks.

"Of course it is. Still in the same spot, still the same place."

"Prefect." Sonny smiles "I guess we will see y'all in the mornin."

"Bye loser" Anna calls.

"Bye dork" Sonny yells back.

"So much love." Lisa laughs getting in the car.

Sonny pulls into the hotel parking lot and they exit the car. Davis walks around to the trunk of the car and pulls out the bags from her shopping trip. "What ya got there Davis?"

"You'll see cowboy." Lisa says with a devilish smile, walking into the hotel. Sonny pauses for a second before following her. Was this it? Was this the night him and Davis get back together? They walk into the room; Lisa turns to Sonny. "I am going to get ready."

"Uh, um Lisa we ain't goin anywhere fancy." Sonny says rubbing the back of his neck.

"I know. That doesn't mean I can't look nice." She smiles

"Ya always look nice Lisa."

"Thank you, Sonny" Lisa says kissing him on the cheek before gathering her clothes and walking into the bathroom.

Sonny sits on the sofa in the room and turns the TV on. After a while he figures he should change too. When Sonny is done changing, he sits back down and continues to wait. After what feels like forever the bathroom door opens and Lisa appears. Sonny nearly falls off the sofa, a pair of skinny jeans never looked so good. "Fuck Davis." He groans.

Lisa giggles, knowing exactly what she is doing to him. "I take it you approve."

"Ya look so beautiful." He stands and wraps his arms around her. "Every man is gonna be hella jealous of me tonight."

"Good. Now can we go, I am starving. Actually, where are we going?" Lisa asks grabbing her purse.

"First, this barbeque place named Ricky's. First place I ever worked, where I learned to barbeque."

"Oh shit, some more Sonny Quinn life. This should be good."

"I, uh, I do have one question, um, seein as it's Friday night and there ain't much to do around here, uh most of the town will probably be there and um, can I, uh introduce ya as my, uh, girlfriend?" Sonny shifts uncomfortably

Lisa pauses unsure of how to answer. "Um, uh yeah we can do that." Lisa smiles and kisses Sonny.

Sonny runs his hands down her back, landing on her ass. "Thank you. For everything. Ya are truly amazin."

"It's been fun Sonny. Now can you feed me please?"

"Yes Ma'am. The last thing we need is hungry Ensign Davis." Sonny says slapping her ass before he lets go of her.

"Damn straight Petty Officer Quinn." Lisa winks, walking towards the door.

Sonny pulls into the parking lot at Ricky's and looks at Lisa. "Prepare yourself."

"It can't be worse than the bulkhead." Lisa says shooting him a look of disbelief.

"Fine, don't listen to me, but you'll see." Sonny chuckles. They get out of the car walk inside. The second they step inside the door Lisa hears some guy yell "Sonny motherfuckin Quinn." The next thing she knows the guy the voice belonged to is flying towards Sonny. Lisa jumps out of the way and makes a face at Sonny. Sonny returns the man's hug and laughs at Lisa. "I told ya Davis."

The man pulls away from Sonny and looks at Davis. "Sonny my man who is this beauty?"

Sonny smiles at Davis. "This is my girlfriend Lisa."

Lisa extends her hand to shake the man's. "Nice to meet you. And you are?"

"Ah I'm Brooks. Sonny's childhood best friend. And it veryyy nice to meet ya." Brooks says taking Lisa's hand and looking her up and down.

"Listen Brooks, it is pretty clear you run a fuck ton of game around here." Brooks nods his head yes as a cocky grin spreads across his face. "But if you look at me like that again you will not have fucking eyeballs left."

Brooks takes a step back from Davis and looks at Sonny. Sonny chuckles. "What can I say she has spent years keeping Tier One SEALs in line, ya ain't nothin to her." Lisa smiles at Sonny's response, it is always nice to be remined how much Sonny enjoys how strong she is.

"I, I'm sorry, Lisa" Brooks stutters, realizing Davis would probably kill him.

"Well Brooks, Davis and I are gonna go eat. It was good to see you." Sonny says shaking Brooks' hand.

Sonny slips his hand around Lisa's back "Wanna just sit at the bar?"

"Yeah that works." Lisa says pointing to two open seats. "Those work for me. Is that good for you?"

"Yep, I'm good with that." Sonny and Lisa take their seats.

The bartender comes over to take their drink orders. "Hey, y'all welcome to Ricky's. What can I get ya two to drink?" Sonny freezes he knows that voice. He looks up and locks eyes with the first girl that broke his heart. "Holy hell, here's something I never thought I would never see again, Sonny Quinn."

"The fuck. Carly? I thought your plan was to get as far away from this place as ya could?"

"Well sometimes the best laid plans fall though. I thought you swore this town off?" She says still staring at him.

"Mama had a heart attack. I didn't really have a choice." Sonny said with a shrug.

"You still in the Navy?" Carly asks eyeing Sonny up and down.

"Uh, yeah I am." Sonny answers unsure of where she is going with this.

"You look good Sonny. Happy and healthy."

Sonny smiles and puts his hand on Lisa's shoulder "I am."

"She's not just flavor of the month is she Sonny?"

"Hell no, Davis is way more than that. Plus, I would never have brought one of them home to meet Mama. Ya know how attached she gets."

Carly turns to Lisa. "Carly Warren."

Lisa smiles. "Lisa Davis."

"So, how do you and Sonny know each other?"

"The Navy." Lisa doesn't elaborate.

"Oh wow, you're in the Navy too? That's so awesome. Some days I think I should have joined up when Sonny did, just to get the fuck out of this place."

Lisa smiles, she has no idea what this woman's story is, but she understands the need to get the hell away from a fucked up childhood. "I get it. I joined up to have some stability in life."

"We all come from something don't we?" Carly says with a small laugh. "Anyways, what can I get you guys to drink?"

"Two shots of Makers and two beers." Sonny says.

When she walks away Lisa turns to Sonny. "Is that Carly, like the Carly?"

"Uh, yeah. It is. I legit never thought I would see her again. We worked here in high school together. That's fuckin wild, she had such big dreams."

Carly returns with their drinks. "Here ya go. Do you know what you want to eat?"

Lisa looks at Sonny. Sonny answers. "Uh, whatever the daily is and uh, can ya make that special fry tot thing happen?"

"I think I can make that happen for you Sonny." Carly says with a smile.

Lisa is looking around, just taking in the environment around her when she spots a picture that looks a hell of a lot like younger Sonny. "Um Sonny, is that you and Carly? At prom?"

Sonny looks up at the wall Davis is looking at. "Uh yeah it looks like it is. That was a fun night." Sonny chuckles.

"You two were a cute couple." Lisa tells him.

Sonny leans closer to Davis. "No as cute as us baby." Lisa rolls her eyes at Sonny. "C'here." He tells her. She leans in and Sonny kisses her.

When they break apart Lisa looks at Sonny. "You trying to stake your claim to me, you know just in case Brooks is watching?"

Sonny chuckles. "Uh, sorry about that guy. He was always a fuckin dumbass. Made me look like the angel."

"Sonny the angel. I have a hard time believing that."

"Woah, easy there Davis. That was a little hurtful."

"Sonny Quinn in the flesh." Lisa looks up to see a man in his sixties carry two plates of food. He sits them on the bar in front of Lisa and Sonny.

"Ricky, how the hell are ya?" Sonny asks, his face lighting up.

"I am good man. It is good to see ya again. It has been way too long Sonny."

"Yeah, I know it has, I have been busy workin." Sonny says almost looking ashamed. "Uh, Ricky, this is my girlfriend Lisa Davis." Sonny says turning and looking at Lisa.

"Ricky Hunt, it is a pleasure to meet you Lisa." Ricky says reaching his hand across the bar to shake Lisa's.

Lisa extends her hand to Ricky. "It is nice to meet you too." She says with a smile, genuinely pleased to meet someone who doesn't seem to be an asshole and who Sonny is happy to see.

"Sonny what have you been up to all of these years?"

"Uh, well Ricky, I am actually a SEAL."

"Holy shit really, here I was thinking you joined the Navy as your ticket out of here." Ricky says shocked.

"That is how it started. And then I found the teams and I have never looked back. Bein a Navy SEAL is the greatest thing that has happened to me."

Ricky looks between Sonny and Davis. "Do you really think your girlfriend likes you sayin that?"

Lisa chuckles. "Sonny and I have known each other for like ten years now and the Sonny I met on SEAL 4 is defiantly not the same Sonny that is the Tier One Operator I watch execute high value missions. And if I am second, only to be a SEAL. I am good with that. The teams have changed my life in more ways than I can count, and I am not even an operator."

Ricky pauses, shocked. "Wow. She gets you, doesn't she?"

Sonny drapes his arm over Lisa's shoulders "More than anyone else in this world."

"I am gonna to let you to enjoy your dinner in peace. But Sonny it was really good to see you again. And Lisa it was nice to meet you. Best wishes to ya two."

"Thanks Ricky. It was good to see ya again too." Sonny says.

"It was nice to meet you." Lisa says with a warm smile. Sonny and Lisa eat their dinner and have some more drinks. Lisa leans over to Sonny. "I am ready to go back to the hotel, if you are." She runs her hand up and down Sonny's thigh.

"You're trouble Davis."

"You like." Lisa says, her hand traveling further onto Sonny's lap.

Sonny growls in response. He catches Carly's eye and she comes over. "Can we cash out please." Sonny says pulling out his wallet.

"Oh, um. Ricky said it's on the house." Carly tells him.

"No Carly, we drank a lot."

"Ya know how Ricky is. He will never let you pay."

"Fine." Sonny says pulling five $20 bills out of his wallet. "Call it a good tip then." He smiles. "Take care of yourself Carly."

"You to Sonny." Carly says with a weak smile. "Lisa it was nice to meet you. Take care of him."

Lisa smiles. "It was nice to meet you too. And we take care of each other, it's what we do."

Sonny wraps his arms around Lisa's waist while she pulls out the room key. When she opens the door he pushes her through it. "Geezz Sonny"

"What? I have waited a long time to do this again and you look so fuckin hot tonight." Sonny says sitting on the end of the bed and pulling Davis to stand between his legs. He runs his hands up and down her back.

"You really want to do this? I feel like there is no going back after this." Lisa says throwing off Sonny's hat and running her fingers through his hair.

"Lisa there is no goin back after this trip, whether or not we have sex. So, we might as well enjoy ourselves." Sonny reaches for her jeans and unbuttons them. He untucks her shirt and pulls it over her head. When Sonny takes in what has been hiding under her shirt all night he growls "Fuck Davis."

Lisa laughs and kisses him. "I knew you would like it."

"Ya bet I do." Sonny pulls her back onto the bed. "You're mine. All mine."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews!

* * *

It is still dark when Sonny phone rings. He rolls away from Davis to answer it. He sees it Anna. "Hey, is everything okay."

"Um no. The hospital just called and said mom coded. They couldn't get her back. Sonny… mama's dead."

Sonny sits straight up in bed, startling Davis. "Whaa, what do you mean mama's dead. We were just talkin to her a few hours ago. She was doin so well." Lisa sits up and wraps her arms around Sonny.

"I know, but these things happen. When the heart is damaged as severely as hers was it is really hard for it to recover. Her heart was just too weak."

Sonny takes a long breath "So, what's the plan?"

"Scarlett and I are going the hospital. Don't feel like you have to come, I know we are a lot more used to this kind of stuff."

"No, I feel like I should be there."

"Okay, Sonny. I'll see you in a little bit." Anna tells Sonny.

"Bye Anna." Sonny hangs up the phone and looks at Lisa. "Lisa, uh, um."

"Sonny. It's okay. You don't have to say anything honey. I'm here, whatever you need."

Sonny turns and wraps his arms around and buries his face in her hair. "Thank ya Lisa. I can't believe my mom is dead."

"I know Sonny. But look at it this way, you got to see her again. And she looked so happy to see you. Maybe she was hanging on to be able to see you again."

"And to meet ya." Sonny adds.

"You don't really think meeting me mattered to her?"

"Lisa, ya saw how her face lit up that last time we saw her. She knows I have someone who loves and will always have my back."

"Well that is true. Do you want me to go to the hospital with you?" Lisa asks running his fingers through his hair.

"Do ya mind?" Sonny asks sheepishly.

"Of course not. You ready to get up and get dressed?"

"Yeah. We need to." Sonny says letting go of her. They get dressed and head down to the car.

Sonny pauses before walking onto the unit. "Lisa, the last time we were here, Mama was alive."

Lisa takes his hand. "You can do this Sonny."

Sonny takes a deep breath and they walk towards Eleanor's room. They find Anna and Scarlett sitting on either side of the bed. Scarlett looks up. "Hi, guys." Sonny walks over and hugs both of them.

He stands at the foot of the bed and looks at Eleanor. He looks at Davis hoping she would know what he was thinking. Lisa steps forward and links their arms. "It's weird isn't?"

Scarlett and Anna look at each other and then look Sonny and Davis. Anna speaks up "Of course it is weird to see your mom dead."

Sonny shakes his head. "That's not what we mean. Most of the dead people I see, it's brutal, it's bloody, it ain't pretty. But she's just looks like she is sleepin."

"Oh" Scarlett says, understanding a little more of what her brother goes through.

The nurse knocks on the door "Hey guys, take all of the time you need. I just wanted to let you know the funeral home is here whenever you are ready."

"Thank you, Jessica." Anna says winking at her.

Sonny and Scarlett watch the two. After Jessica walks away Sonny holds his fist up to Anna for a fist bump "Nice one sis."

Scarlett rolls her eyes. "Are you two really fist bumping about a chick you hooked up with over our dead mother?"

Anna laughs. "I can't help it that Sonny and I can recognize a fine woman."

"Damn straight." Sonny laughs.

Scarlet looks at Davis for help. "Lisa, there is no way you can be okay with this conversation."

Davis laughs. "That is an extremely tame conversation compared to what I am used to."

"Oh god." Scarlett shakes her head.

"I am going to give you three a few minutes alone." Lisa says turning to leave the room.

Sonny reaches his arms out to his sisters. They stand on either of him and he drapes his arms over their shoulders. "Ladies, I am truly sorry I have been gone for so long. I want to change that. I want y'all to be part of mine and Lisa's life, what the fuck ever that is gonna look like with her."

"I'll tell you two what, let's promise we see each other at least once a year. Some great vacation or just hanging at the farm. Let's not go this long without seeing each other again." Anna says.

"I'm in." Scarlett says.

"I'm in too." Sonny says.

Davis is standing in the hallway checking her phone when she realizes she had a text from Blackburn. "Hey Lisa, I haven't heard from either of you and I just wanted to check in."

"I'm sorry I haven't kept you more in the loop. It looked like she was doing well and going to make a full recovery until this morning; she died early this morning." Lisa hits send.

A few minutes later Eric responds. "Oh god. How is Sonny?"

"I think he is still in shock. He is in her room with his sisters saying goodbye."

"Let me know if either of you need anything. Tell Sonny I am sorry for his loss." Blackburn responds.

"Thank you for letting us come out here. This has really meant the world to Sonny and to his mom, you should have seen the way her face lit up when she saw him. I know he never would have forgiven himself if he didn't get to see her before he passed."

Blackburn smiles knowing Sonny is in good hands. Lisa sighs and looks up from her phone and watches Sonny and his sisters.

They say their final goodbyes to Eleanor and walk out into the hallway. Sonny walks straight to Lisa and pulls her against him. He breaths deep, finding so much calm in just holding her.

"Who wants breakfast?" Scarlett asks. Sonny gives Scarlett a funny look.

"What? Mom wouldn't have wanted us to go hungry Sonny." Anna says.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? Our mom is dead and y'all are worried about breakfast? Forget this." Sonny says before storming off.

Scarlett and Anna look at Davis. "Is that normal behavior? Has he really not grown out of it?" Scarlett asks.

Lisa shift, unsure of the best way to answer the question. "Well, he didn't hit anything or anyone, so that's an improvement."

"Seriously?" Anna asks.

"Seriously. Sonny has been through a lot on the teams. He is asked to do all of these super human things and then come back and act like a normal human. Yet, not feel like a human. As a result, he bottles shit up until he just can't contain it anymore and then something like what you just witnessed happens. Not knowing how communicate his feelings outside of anger, drinking and sex is a way of life. I promise he isn't mad at you two, he's mad at himself for not seeing her for so long and now she's dead."

Scarlett and Anna stare blankly at Davis, dumbfounded by what she has just said. "How do you know that?" Anna asks.

Lisa smiles "Because I am Sonny's person. I am the one he shares everything with. Hell, he's my person too. We are lost without each other."

"He yelled at us and stormed off. How the hell isn't he mad at us?" Scarlett counters."

"I would put money I the fact that he is jealous of you two and all of the time you have and with her. also, the fact that you guys seem to be so okay with her passing."

Anna responds. "I am not one bit okay with the fact that my mom is dead. I have just seen this play out so many times with my patients that I am not surprised. And I take a lot of comfort in the fact that I know she is no longer hurting and that she got to see all of us together and happy before she passed."

"That's my point. This is the death that you know. You are used to these walls and heart attacks and people never leaving this place. Sonny isn't, he knows the battlefield. He knows being shot at. He knows brothers dying too soon. He can make sense of the teammate being blown up next to him, he doesn't know how to make sense of this." Lisa says, starting to understand why he never talks to his sisters.

Scarlett looks at Anna. "He always said we didn't understand him and what he does."

Lisa interjects, "Look I don't know you two that well or the relationship the three of you have, but I will say from what I have seen, no you guys have no idea who Sonny is or what Sonny does. He has been through so much in his lifetime that has shaped him into the man he is today. He will never be able to tell you most of it because the nature of the work, but know he has seen and done some shit."

"Why doesn't he just tell us that?" Scarlett asks.

"Because Sonny doesn't talk about feelings. He doesn't like explaining himself to people." Lisa says, trying her best to not sound annoyed.

Anna leans against the wall. "Fuck. I have always thought Sonny and I were a lot alike and now hearing that I know I was right. I feel like an ass for pushing, I should have known, I would have reacted the same way if I was him. Do you think he would come eat with us, so we could all talk?"

Lisa chuckles. "Oh, I can get him there. I'm not sure which Sonny you'll get, but physically he'll be there. And where is there?"

"Mary's on main. He will know where it is." Scarlett says.

"Look, I will get him there, but you two need to be understanding of how different this is for him and how hard it is for him to face this. And just listen, maybe for the first time in your lives you will start to understand him." Lisa says in a tone that takes Anna and Scarlett back.

"Deal." They both say.

Lisa walks out of the hospital and looks around for a second and finds Sonny staring at the helipad where a medavac helicopter is running on the pad. She walks up behind him and places a hand on his back. "Sound of the rotor blades calming you down?"

Sonny runs his hand down his face. "It's funny that this is what helps. It ain't gunfire, but it's the next best thing."

Lisa wraps her arms around his waist and leans her head on his chest. Sonny drapes his arm over her upper back, pulling her tight against him. "Sonny they want you to meet them for breakfast and to talk. I kinda set them straight upstairs."

Sonny looks down at her. "Ya yelled at my sisters?"

"Mmm I wouldn't say yelled, talked sternly to."

Sonny chuckles. "You're the best. Ya know that, right?"

"Thanks Sonny, but that didn't answer my question."

Sonny watches the helicopter lift. "I know. I really don't want to see them. They clearly aren't as upset as me."

"Sonny sweetie, think about it this way. They are used to this kind of death. Think how poorly they would handle watching a best friend and teammate being shot and killed, but how well you would deal with it."

"Shit. I didn't, um, I didn't think about it that way."

"I know and neither did they. So now that I have opened all eyes to that can we please go eat. I'm ridiculously hungry."

"I can't have a hungry Davis on my hands. Where we goin?" Sonny laughs.

"May's on Main. I was told you would know where that is."

Sonny kisses the top of her head. "I do know where that is." Sonny pulls his arm off of her and they walk to the car.

Sonny pulls into the parking lot at the diner. Lisa looks around. "This place is cute. This really is a small town isn't?"

"It is. Everyone knows everyone's business and they all seem to like it that way. Clearly I hate that shit." Sonny laughs.

Lisa stops him from getting out of the car. "Hey, do me a favor and just hear them out. I get the feeling that they are so lost in their prefect little worlds that they forget they have a brother that is one wrong step away from not coming home every time he spins up."

"So, I ain't supposed to remind them of that?" Sonny counters.

"No you are, just be a little nicer about it."

Sonny looks at her and pauses for a second. "Have I ever told ya have amazing ya are?"

"Thank you, Sonny." Lisa leans over the center console and kisses his cheek.

Sonny and Lisa walk inside and find Anna and Scarlett sitting in a booth. Lisa scoots in first and Sonny sits next to her and drapes his arm over her shoulders.

Sonny looks at his sisters. "I apologize for stormin off at the hospital. It was just a lot to deal with."

Anna smiles. "I understand Sonny. It is a lot to take in and you had to take it all in at once, you didn't know she was getting sicker. I'm sorry Scarlett and I didn't take that into account, we have been dealing with Mama being ill and we both know where it inevitably leads to. So when it happened neither of us were terribly shocked. It doesn't mean that we aren't sad she's gone."

Scarlett speaks up. "What Anna said. Sonny, I am truly sorry if we made you feel unwanted or misunderstood, we never wanted that to happen. That first time you came home once you were a SEAL, you had changed. And neither of us knew how to deal with that. Then came home that time before, um, that thing, whatever it is called and you were a completely different person. We don't know this Sonny Quinn, because he defiantly isn't our goofball brother."

Sonny feels Lisa give his thigh a squeeze. He takes a deep breath. "The thing as you called it is green team and it's selection for the tier one teams, which is what I am on. I may have changed and grown up, but that come with the territory of doin what I do. Yes, I have seen some horrible shit and had to do some horrible shit. But, I am still the jokester, always crackin inappropriate jokes at inappropriate times, I don't see that ever changing. I still love Texas. I still love barbecue. I still love guns, now I just play with even bigger and better ones. I am still the same guy ya grew up with, just a better version."

"How do you carry all of that with you? Because until this morning you have been collected and fun loving. Like how does it not destroy you on a daily basis?" Anna asks.

"Because I don't let it." Sonny responds

"It seems like a lot to carry though Sonny, like a crippling amount." Scarlett adds.

"I could ask y'all the same about all of the patients you haven't been able to same."

"Well shit. He's right." Anna shrugs her shoulders. "I have seen some shit in my day too."

Scarlett chuckles "See where did this insightful Sonny come from?"

Lisa laughs. "He does that every once in a while, it always shocks everyone."

Sonny leans over and kisses the top of Lisa's head. He knows this is right. He knows she is right for him, he would have never had the conversation without her pushing him to. Hell, he would have never come back to Texas if it wasn't for her. Sonny watches his sisters and Lisa interact and he knows this is his family.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it took so long it update, I was having a hard time finding, what I felt to the right way to write this chapter.

* * *

Three days. It had been three days since Eleanor Quinn passed. Sonny was standing on the second story deck of the farmhouse, his favorite place on the farm, dressed in a black suit. "Hey Cowboy, I have a surprise for you." Lisa says wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

Sonny smiles and turns to face her. "And what might that be?"

"Well you have to come downstairs and find out for yourself." She says running her hands up and down his back.

Sonny looks down at her, in his arms and cannot believe everything that happened in the last week. "I don't know Lisa, I am really enjoyin this."

"This is wonderful, but you're really going to enjoy this too." Lisa steps back and takes his hand. "Now let's go, Sonny."

"Okay, okay. Oh, um by the way, I really like that dress." Sonny says following her into the house and to the stairs.

Lisa lets go of his hand. "Thank you, baby." Lisa says giving him a peck on the lips. "You go first."

Sonny gives Lisa a look, but does as he is told and walks down the stairs. "Hey brother." Clay says.

Sonny looks up and sees all of Bravo standing in the living room. "Wha, what on earth are y'all doin here?" Sonny says shocked.

"Davis called. Said your mom didn't make it and we all knew we needed to be here." Clay pulls Sonny into a strong embrace.

Sonny and Clay break apart. "Y'all really didn't have to do this."

Jason walks up to him next and puts his hand on Sonny's shoulder. "We are your Bravo family. We show up for each other. Plus, how could we miss the opportunity to come see where Sonny Quinn hails from."

"Thank you guys, from the bottom of my heart. This means so much." Sonny turns to Lisa and opens his arms to hug her. "And thank you. Lisa ya didn't have to make this happen, just ya bein here was enough." He wraps her tightly in his arms and without a thought kisses the top of her head.

Lisa feels this and internally panics, she pulls away from Sonny. "I didn't have to do much, just told Blackburn here when the funeral was." She says pointing to Blackburn.

Sonny reaches over and shakes Blackburn's hand. "Thank you so much. You guys have no idea how much all of this means."

The team spends a while talking, until they are interrupted by Scarlett walking in the door. "Oh, wow hi. I didn't expect all of this."

Sonny laughs. "Uh, yeah apparently Davis and Blackburn had a trick up their sleeves."

"I see that." Scarlett says still in shock of the men standing in front of her.

Anna opens the front door and sees the large group of people. "What the hell is all of this shit?"

Sonny chuckles, Anna sure had the same way with words that he did. "Anna and Scarlett, meet Bravo Team." Sonny points to Blackburn. "This is our commander Eric Blackburn." Blackburn waves. Sonny turns to Jason. "That right there is Jason Hayes. He's Bravo One, the team leader." Jason nods and smiles. Sonny points to ray "This is Ray Perry, the moral compass of the team." Ray chuckles and waves. Sonny turns and looks Trent. "This on is Trent Sawyer. He doesn't talk much." Trent makes a face at Sonny and smiles at Anna and Scarlett. Sonny's eyes land on Brock. "That is Brock Reynolds, he normally has a really awesome dog, Cerberus with him, she's really the only reason people like him." Brock waves at Sonny's sisters. "And uh the tall scary one in the back goes by Full Metal, I ain't really sure what his real name is, but that's the way he likes it." The group erupts with laughter. Sonny walks over to Clay and throws his arm over his shoulders "And this fucker right here is Clay Spencer. The best blondezilla princess wingman a guy could ask for."

Clay play punches Sonny in the stomach. "It is very nice to meet you Anna and Scarlett."

"Wow this is almost enough hot men to make me rethink being a lesbian, almost." Anna laughs.

Jason laughs. "Hold up a minute, is she the female Sonny?"

Sonny shakes his head. "Pretty much. We have the same taste in woman. Same taste in cars. Same taste in guns. Same taste in words. Same taste in alcohol. Basically everything."

"That's the motherfuckin truth." Anna laughs, stepping forward high five Sonny.

"I hate to break this up, but we need to head to the funeral parlor." Scarlett says.

"Yeah we should get goin." Sonny says.

"I'm riding with Sonny and Davis." Clay announces as they walk out to the cars.

Clay gets in the backseat of the car and Lisa gets into the front passenger seat and Sonny starts driving. Clay clears his throat. "So Sonny, you want to tell me what the hell I witnessed in there?"

Sonny looks in the rearview mirror and shoots Clay a look. "And what the hell would ya be taklin about there Clay."

"You really going to make me say it, Sonny?"

Lisa turns, annoyed. "Clay what in the hell is going on? Stop bullshiting"

"Fine. He kissed you on the top of the head. As close as you two have always been, I don't think the team will buy it's just you two."

"Clay why are you saying this like you know something they don't?" Lisa asks starting to panic again. Clay doesn't answer. Davis looks at Sonny. "What the fuck Sonny."

Sonny lets out a long breath. "Uh, um, well, ya see, uh Clay um, he put it all together."

"Put what together?" Lisa asks already knowing the answer, but hoping she was wrong.

Sonny takes her hand. "Us, baby, us."

"You told Clay we were together. Sonny, I can't believe you would do that to me." She rips her hand away from him and looks out the window.

"Shit Davis, listen, he didn't tell me. He would talk to me about you and would tell me how much he loves you and how he never wanted to stand in the way of your big dreams. And how hard you having a new job was making things. I swear he never told me any details that would tell me it was you. It was more from watching you two that it all came together."

Lisa turns in her to look at Clay. "You better not be lying to me Clay. This is literally my worst fear. It is the reason I broke up with him."

"I promise Davis. I have no intention of telling anyone either. I want you guys to have what you want. But, um question, are you two back together?"

Lisa and Sonny look at each other, unsure of how to answer. If they tell Clay yes, that is it, they are back together. Lisa takes Sonny's hand again. "Yeah we are."

Clay looks at them, shocked. "I'm not going to lie, I never thought I would see this with my own two eyes."

Sonny chuckles. "Easy there, Blondie we are just holding hands."

"I know, but it's nice to see. I for one encourage this and will do anything to help you two."

Lisa laughs. "Good to know Clay."

Sonny pulls into the parking lot and lets go of Lisa's hand. The three of them exit the car. Sonny stands still and looks around and sees basically the whole town has shown up for the funeral. His eyes land on Davis laughing with the team, he wants nothing more than to walk over and wrap her in his arms, but he can't. He can't show an ounce of love towards her in front of this brothers. He was eternally grateful for them coming down, but also really wanted more time with just Lisa. Sonny's sisters walk up to him. "What are you looking so hard at over there little brother?" Anna asks.

"I, uh, y'all know ya can't say word one about Lisa and me, right? I mean it. If we were found out it would end our careers and neither of us are willin to give it up yet."

"Yeah we know. It is nice to meet the guys you spend all of your time with by the way." Scarlett says leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad y'all have gotten to know me and my life a lot better this trip. Oh, and be prepared, we drink to death."

Anna laughs. "Hell yes."

Scarlett rolls her eyes. "You two."

"Don't hate us cause ya ain't us." Anna says.

Sonny laughs. "Should we get this underway, ladies?"

Anna, Scarlett, Jeremy, Sonny and Davis are sitting in the front row listing to the speech the pastor is giving. A couple of Eleanor's closets friends give eulogies. Scarlett, Jeremy, Anna and Sonny stand to walk to the stage. In a moment of panic Sonny grabs Lisa's hand and pulls her with him onto the stage. She stands nervously next to him looking out at the rest of Bravo Team. Sonny knows he probably shouldn't have brought her up there with him, but he needed the love of his like by his side in this moment. Sonny laces his fingers with and leans down and whisper in her ear. "I just really need ya by my side." Lisa squeezes Sonny's hand to silently tell him it is okay.

Scarlett with Jeremy by her side steps up the podium "First off, I would like to say thank you to everyone who came out to honor my mom's life. She would have hated all of these people making a fuss over her, but she would have been eternally grateful that all of you took the time out of your day to be here. Eleanor Elaine Quinn was an incredibly strong woman who lived by the rule treat others as you would want to be treated. She raised three amazing strong children all on her own, who have gone out into the world and made a difference, which was always her goal. Mama always supported and cheered for us no matter what. The world is a lot darker today without Mama Quinn. Again, thank you all for joining us today." Jeremy pulls Scarlett tight against him and kisses the top of her head. The two of them step back.

Anna steps forward and clears her throat. "Like Scarlett said thank you all for coming today. Mama Quinn was a once in a lifetime woman. She was guided by a set of moral principles that are rare to find. Even with those believes and her strong religious convictions she welcomed me with open arms when I came out. She was so happy that I was living the life I wanted to and that I would be happy, but that is who Eleanor was, she was someone who always put others happiness first. She loved the three of us to the ends of this earth and back." Anna takes a deep breath. "We are going to miss you more than you well ever know Mama." Anna turns and hugs Sonny. "You got this."

Sonny steps forward, not letting go of Lisa's hand. Sonny takes a shaky breath before he starts talking. "I, I uh feel like my sister are much better with words than I am, but I am gonna give it a shot. The best memory I have of Mama, the one I will look back on for the rest of my days, the one I remembered when I thought my number had been called last year." Sonny shakes his head, trying to clear his mind of the horrible memory of the torpedo tube. When he does that he smiles. "The look on her face the day I graduated from BUD/S. She uh, she was so proud of her little redneck trouble maker becomin a Navy SEAL. The teams changed my life, Mama saw that in a way most people don't. I am so grateful for havin been raised by such a wonderful person. Rest easy Mama Quinn." Sonny looks out at his brothers and sees they all approve of the eulogy. He feels Lisa squeeze his hand again. Sonny looks down at her and sees so much love in her eyes. Sonny and his sisters exit the stage and the pastor returns and says a few last words.

Everyone files out into the lobby to wish the family their condolences. Carly walks up to Sonny and hugs him "I'm sorry Mama Quinn passed. She really was an amazing person, only person in this town that believed, well other than you."

"Thank ya Carly. Hey, listen, uh I'm sorry you're stuck in this crap town. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No. I got it. Thank you for the offer though. You just make sure you keep Lisa close and happy. She's good for you, way better than I ever was."

"Carly, ya know I still feel guilty for leavin without ya. I, I…" Carly cuts Sonny off. "I don't blame you Sonny. I should have listened and joined up too or let you marry me like you wanted. That's all on me. You'll always be my first love Sonny, the guy that offered me the world. It was my choice not to take the offer. I'm happy for you Sonny. You have a career you love and a woman that loves you. Don't let the past haunt you. I am a survivor, I got this." Carly lets go of Sonny and walks away before he could think of a response. And just like that she was gone.

After the crowd dies down Clay walks up to Sonny. "Two things; first, who was the chick hanging on you?"

"Huh, oh, uh Carly, um, my first love. The girl I was gonna concur the world with. Um, uh she wanted to go to college. She refused to join the military or marry me. She wanted to make it on her own, now she's stuck in this town bartending at the same place we worked at in high school. We were uh, talking about the past. She was tellin me not to feel guilty that she's still here." Sonny shakes his head.

"Damn man, that's heavy. But she's right it wasn't your responsibility to save her. And two, bold move taking Davis up on stage with you, hands with fingers laced and all. How the hell are you two going to explain that to the rest of the team? I have already heard Ray mumbling about how he was right."

"Shit man, I have no idea." Sonny says looking over at Davis talking to his sisters. "I guess her and I need to come up with a game plan."

"That's probably a good idea, just in case." Clay says watching Sonny watch Lisa.

Clay and Sonny walk over to the rest of the team. "So one of Mam's big wishes was there was to be no wake apparently, so once everyone leaves from here we are free to go to dinner. I'm not sure where Anna and Scarlett want to go, but y'all are good with anything right?"

The team agrees to whatever Sonny wants to do. Anna walks up to the group, "Hey guys, so Scarlett and I were talking and we have a bunch of food at the farm house that wouldn't be too hard to make with some help if you guys are willing to pitch in a little. Oh and plenty of beer."

Jason laughs. "She speaks our langue. We would be more than happy to help, whatever you need."

Everyone makes their way out to the farmhouse. Lisa and Sonny run upstairs and change. Sonny and Anna start grilling while everyone else helps with the sides. Lisa walks out to Anna and Sonny. She stands next to Sonny. "Why is Ray giving me side eye. You know kind of the way he was looking at me in Serbia."

"Um, well, ya know how he is. I am sure me taking you on stage with the family and holding your hand restored his previous thoughts about us after the balcony."

"God, why is he so full of himself? We didn't even do anything on the balcony, you literally rubbed my cheek and shoulder for a second." Davis says with a huff.

"I know baby. Uh, Clay said he overheard Ray mumbling to himself about knowing he was right. I'm guessin that is in reference to us."

"Damnit Sonny. This is not how I wanted this to go down. We just buried your mom and now we either have to outright lie to the team and hope they believe it or come clean and risk our careers. Sonny I don't like this. This is why if ended this shit." Davis says starting to spin off into the deep end.

Sonny grabs her by the shoulders. "Hey, look at me. It will work out. Look the whole team has seen a change in both of us since the breakup, granted none of them know we were together, but everyone could agree how shitty we have been since. We are better together, let's pitch it that way."

"Sonny I don't like this on bit. Our careers, I love you, but Sonny we have both worked so hard to get to where we are. I can't just give that up."

"Lisa, honestly other than Ray's self-righteous ass are you truly worried about anyone else?"

Davis pauses and thinks. "I, I mean Jason, he's the team leader. Don't you think he will feel like he needs to report it. And Blackburn, omg Eric can't just turn his back on this. Sonny I can't put him in that position."

"Lisa, I-I"

"No, Sonny I can't do this. I can't ask Eric and the guys to turn a blind eye and lie for us. I won't do that to them."

"Lisa, Sonny we need to talk." Blackburn says stepping out onto the patio. Anna takes that as her cue to leave the three alone. "So, there is something we need to turn a blind eye to?"

"Fuck" Lisa says sinking onto a bench and burring her face in her hands. "I'm sorry Eric, we never meant for any of this to happen."

"You never meant for the team to find out you two are what, hooking up?" Eric asked trying to figure what he was dealing with. He looks at Lisa who still hadn't removed her face from her hands. He then turns to Sonny and sees the look on his face and knows it's deeper. "I need one of you two, I don't care which one, but I need one of you to level with me."

Sonny looks at Lisa and sees she is making no attempt to answer. "It ain't just hookin up. That may have been how it started, but that defiantly ain't how it ended."

"Wait a second, ended?" Eric asked even more confused than when he walked out onto the patio.

Lisa finally picks her head up from her hands. "Yes, ended. I ended our year and a half long relationship about six months ago because of the rules and the stress of all of it." Lisa takes a shaky breath. "And now being down here and seeing where Sonny grew up and him sharing the one part of his life with me that he never really has. I-I-I don't know it made me realize just how much I love him. And his Mom and being here for him through all of this. I love him Eric, so much. It has been such a rough go for each of us since the breakup. It feels so good to have him by my side again."

Blackburn stands shocked. This is not what he expected when he walked out onto the patio. He never expected them to confess to a prior over year long relationship. He turns to Sonny "And what do you have to say."

Sonny rocks back on his heels trying to decide the best way to answer. "She's the love of my life. She keeps my head on straight. I want to be better for her, because of her. Blackburn, I know this is a lot to ask and majorly against the UCMJ, but I let's be real the cat is already out of the bag. I-I don't know if I can go back to livin without her."

Eric paces back and forth. "Okay, I don't like the fact that this went on behind my back for the last two years, but I also appreciate that you two kept it that under the radar that no one knew." Lisa smiles weakly at Blackburn. "I will turn a blind eye to this, if you two continue to keep it professional and under wraps. I will encourage the team to do the same, but are you guys are sure this is what you want?"

Sonny sits next to Lisa rubs her back. "Lisa ya know I want this with ya."

Lisa rests her hand on Sonny's thigh. "I want this with you too, Sonny. This is the moment, are we really going to do this?"

Sonny smiles, this is what he has wanted for so long. "Yeah we are baby." They both look at Eric.

A smile finally creeps onto his face. "I see it. I see how wonderful you guys are for each other. I am going to leave it to you guys to tell the team."

For the first time since Eric walked onto the patio Lisa smiled. "Let's eat dinner and then head down to the fire pit and we can tell them down there." Lisa says looking at Sonny to see if he agrees.

"That sounds prefect, Lisa."

The group is taking their seats around the fire pit. "This place is amazing." Trent says while sitting down.

"It really is" Clay adds.

"Thanks. It was great growing up here." Anna says sitting down.

Sonny waits to sit until everyone but him and Davis are seated. Sonny sits down in one of the Adirondack chairs that surround the firepit and Lisa sits on the arm of the chair. Sonny tells himself this is a good idea before grabbing Davis by the waist and pulling her onto his lap. Sonny then cupped both sides of her face and kissed her. They begin to hear the gasps from the team. Sonny drops his hands from her face and wraps his arms around her waist. Lisa buries her face in Sonny's neck, suddenly very shy and unsure of what they just did. Sonny rubs soothing circles on her thigh. Jason is the first to speak. "What did we just witness? Are you two a couple?"

"We are." Sonny says. He feels Lisa shift on him. He looks down and sees she is at least now looking out at the circle of teammates.

The first thing Lisa sees after she repositions herself is Metal shaking his head. "Full Metal, of all of the guys I thought you would be the one who could care less." She says her head shooting up off Sonny's shoulder. Sonny chuckles internally, there's the Lisa Davis he knows and loves.

"It's not that I care. If you had asked me the very first day Sonny brought you out drinking with us if he was in love with you, I would have said yes. I never actually thought he would be able to make you fall in love with him, but here we are. If you two are happy I am happy."

"Metal…" Lisa trails off.

"I'm not as oblivious as everyone thinks I am. I watch people, that being said this isn't a new thing is it?"

Sonny looks at Metal in disbelief, after all the years and all of the ops they have run together Sonny never thought that Full Metal would be the one bringing this up. "Who are you and what have you done with Metal."

Jason butts in. "You're deflecting Sonny, answer the question. How long has this been going on?"

Sonny shifts uncomfortably, he hated this. "Uh, um Mexico time."

Ray can't keep his mouth shut any longer. "I am sorry what? Mexico? You mean two years ago? You have been running around playing house behind the team's back for two whole years? Are you kidding me? We are being punked right, that's what this is?"

Sonny can't help the sarcastic response that falls out of his mouth. "Well, seein as we have been broken up for the past six months it was really only a year and a half."

"Damnit Sonny. I knew it, that day in Serbia and you out right lied to me. Told me you two were just friends. I really thought, at worse you were just fucking her, little did I know you guys were about a year into your relationship."

Lisa is pissed. "The her that you are referring to is sitting right here. Glad to know you think so highly of me Ray. Just another notch on Sonny Quinn's headboard, you really thought I would do that? That I am that woman that sleeps with her male coworkers? Fuck you Ray Perry."

"Don't come at me like that Davis. What the hell else was I supposed to think?" Ray counters.

"Maybe have some faith in the person you had spent the last five years severing with. I know that's what I did when I heard about, what was her name, oh that's right Christine. You know everyone thought you fucked her right? But here was nice little Davis defending Ray and this is how you repay me."

"That was a low blow Lisa. You didn't have to drag her into this." Ray says.

"You didn't have assume I was another dumb girl that fell for the Sonny Quinn charm. Ray, he was, is my best friend. I am sure I never shared my two personal rules as it pertains to SEALS with you; Never fuck/ date them and never cry over them. I have broken both for Sonny and not because of his smile, or his accent or how big his dick is and how well he uses it. I broke both of those rules for Sonny because of his heart. When it comes to me Sonny is the sweetest guy I have ever known. He breaks down my walls and sees through my bullshit. I am sorry if you can't accept how good we are for each other, but can you please just not ruin our careers."

Ray sits in silence; he is completely shocked. He has seen Davis angry before, but never like this. He realized this was her true and uncensored gut reaction to his words. "I wouldn't even consider ruining your careers. I support you two." Ray looks at Sonny and sees a fire in his eyes that can only be let in a proctor when his family is threatened. "Sonny, man I see it. I saw the change in you in the Philippines and after, I had no idea it was Davis. That man and that operator were the best version of Sonny I have met to date. And Sonny, not that I think it means anything to you, I apologize for coming at you the way I did in Serbia."

Sonny pauses before responding, deciding if he should be an asshole or not. "Ray you were the driving force behind this relationship ending in the first place. Once I told Davis you thought something was up she pretty much decided it wasn't worth the risk. I do appreciate the apology, that was the exact wrong time to question me about "playin house with Davis" as ya put it. Earlier in the evenin when we were delieratin if and what we were gonna tell y'all, other than Blackburn ya were our biggest fear."

Ray looks at the ground, he knew he had screwed up big time. "Sonny like I said, I am not going to stand in the way of you two, personally or professionally. You have my word."

Lisa lets out a sigh. "Thank you Ray. "

The group sits in silence, everyone seeming afraid to talk. Blackburn finally speaks. "Does anyone have any other commentary to add?" Eric pauses for a second to give the rest of the team a chance to say something, no one does. "Good, Lisa and Sonny explained everything to me earlier and I support them. Let's make one thing very clear, this does not leave the team. These two did a fantastic job hiding the relationship before and I have full faith they will continue to do well at it. That being said, now that all of you know you have to hold up your end of the bargain and make sure it doesn't get out." Blackburn looks up and sees confirmation on the faces of all of his men.

Lisa gives Sonny a peck on the cheek. This was it, they were back together and with the support of the team. Sonny held onto her a little tighter, she was his forever.

Jason stood and lifted his beer. The rest of the circle followed suit. "First off, to the life of Eleanor Quinn. Rest Easy. Second, to Davis and Sonny, may you to have a life time of happiness and true love in this messed up world we live in."

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for reading! I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
